


20% Just Won't Do

by TellyInTheGarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom!Harry, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry's a billionaires son, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Student!Harry, Such a typical plot but oh well, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Top Louis, Top!Harry, alternative universe, bottom!Louis, dom!Louis, future 5sos, heck yeah, idek, im excited for that, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, rim jobs, sorry if it's shit, sub!Harry, teacher!Louis, top!Louis, wow so many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyInTheGarden/pseuds/TellyInTheGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis finds himself being drawn in by his pupil, Harry Styles, his life gets a hell of a lot more complicated. <br/>Sure, the curly haired lad might be great for a bit of fun in the backseat of a car, but is that all that Harry is to him?<br/>Yes.<br/>Absolutely.<br/>Probably not. <br/>Louis' fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first smut I've ever posted. I hope no one I know finds this. Ever.  
> If it's shit, I do apologise.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated if you feel it deserves it:)  
> -Sarah x

"Sir?"   
Louis turned around to see his favourite curly haired student standing there after school hours, looking slightly uneasy.

"You okay, Harry?" Louis looked up at him over his black rimmed glasses. Harry found it hilarious he was taller than his teacher, and made sure to point it out whenever possible. Where as other teachers would give Harry detentions for being cheeky, Louis just smiled and laughed, knowing Harry meant no harm.

"See the geography test?" he bit his lip and looked down at his scruffy converse before looking up at Mr Tomlinson through thick, black eyelashes.  
   
"Yes. Expected a bit better from you, you're a clever boy. 20% needs to be worked on." Louis frowned, slightly frustrated that Harry wasn't helping himself and was capable of so much better.  
 With a small step forwards, Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself to say what he wanted to.

"Yeah, I know. But it's just, my Mum said if my grades keep falling then she's moving me school. She thinks my friends are a distraction. I just really don't want to move, Sir, so I was wondering if..." He trailed off, stuck for words. All through Harry's speech, Louis had been getting the sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of losing his favourite person in class. The other kids were too scared to ever tease Louis or get the banter with him, but not Harry. He would smirk and amuse himself and Louis with jokes none of the other pupils would ever dare to say, and Louis loved it. It made his day more interesting.

"Go on? I'm listening Harry, I'm not judging you when it comes to your education."

"Okay, I was wondering if I could get some extra credit?" Harry rushed out.

"Extra credit for doing what exactly?" Louis was confused as to what the younger boy meant.

"Whatever you want me to." Harry breathed, and Louis almost instantly felt his trousers tighten slightly.  
Swallowing thickly, Louis walked over to the door, and closed it, realising he needed a serious discussion with Harry if he was willing to come to this.  
 Quickly, he walked over and sat behind his desk, managing to hide his semi hard bulge.

"Harry do you realise how inappropriate that was? Sit down." Louis motioned to the chair opposite his oak desk.  
 Doing as he was told, Harry dumped his bag down beside him as he collapsed into the seat.

"I know, but I really need this, I'll do anything you want me to, please Sir I'm beggin-" 

"Harry." Louis said firmly, cutting off his ramblings. Harry gulped, his mind racing onto how his mum would get dragged into this, how the school would find out, and how he would probably end up getting counseling for offering himself willingly to a teacher.

"Anything." Harry bit his lip, pulling every trick he used on boys and girl to get them to stutter and blush and do whatever he wanted them to.  
Louis put his head in his hands, fighting an internal battle over what he should do. God knows he wanted to bend the curly haired boy over the desk and fuck him until he cried from pleasure, but he knew how unacceptable that would be. If he was caught or anybody found out, he would lose his job. He wouldn't get a criminal record seeing as Harry was of legal age, being a youthful 17 year old, but he would definitely lose his job.

"Lock the door." Louis mumbled into his hands, ashamed that he had made this choice, but it wasn't like it was against Harry's will; he basically offered himself on a plate to him.  
He heard Harry scramble over to the door and fiddle about until a soft 'click' confirmed it was locked and nobody would be able to walk in on what dirty things the two boys planned on doing to each other.  
Louis took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, eyes following the now confident movements of his pupil as he moved towards his seated teacher. Climbing ontop of him, Harry straddled Mr Tomlinson and started planting kisses up his neck, sucking at various points to make love bites. Louis put his hands on Harry's hips, tilting his head back to give him full access to his sensitive neck, the younger boy's tongue dancing across his hot skin, making him so hard it hurt.  
Sucking a sharp breath in as Harry found his sweet spot, he felt him grin against his skin before sucking and biting, making Louis' eyes roll back in pleasure, biting his lip to stop any sounds escaping from his lips.

"Fuck, Harry." he groaned quietly, unable to control himself. 

"I'm gonna make you feel even better than this... Gonna let you fuck me so hard over your desk, want you to fuck my tight arse with your big, thick cock." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, tongue trailing over his earlobe, before he brought it into his mouth and bit down on it lightly.  
Louis moaned loudly at hearing the young boy talk so dirtily, knowing he'd obviously done this before.

"Gonna be my little slut?" Louis panted, scratching Harry's back with his short nails, making him arch his back, shivers running up his spine.

"I'll be your slut, let you do whatever you want to me, and I'll do whatever you want to you." Harry whined, subconsciously rutting his hips up against Louis' to create some friction, making both boys gasp out in pleasure and shock.

"Want to suck you off, Sir, please." Harry begged, sliding down until he was kneeling in between Louis legs, fingers fumbling with his leather belt and pulling his trousers and boxers down as quickly as he could, wanting to taste his teacher on his tongue.  
Harry placed kisses up Louis' inner thigh, sucking a love bite before taking his teacher in his hand and wanking him off slowly. With an approving moan, Harry became encouraged and took the head of Louis' cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, feeling the older man buck up into his mouth and hit the back of his throat, making Harry gag slightly.   
     
"Fuck my face, Sir." Harry pleaded after pulling off Louis' cock for a split second before starting sucking him again, hollowing his cheeks out, feeling the vein on the underside with his tongue.   
   Louis shakily stood up, fingers entwined in his pupil's hair, looking down at the sight below him. Harry used one hand to hold onto Louis' hips, bracing himself to get facefucked, while using the other hand to jack himself off.  
   Louis slowly started sliding himself in and out of Harry's mouth, stretching the boy's throat and making him gag over his large cock. He picked up the speed, moaning at the sight of big, teary eyes looking up at him innocently and the feeling of Harry's tongue skillfully working over his dick.

"Fuck Harry, you look so pretty sucking my cock, could do this all day." Louis rambled, throwing his head back in ecstasy.  
  Deciding he was ready, Louis pulled himself out of his pupil's mouth, despite the displeased whine from him, wanting Louis back in his mouth.

"Get up." Louis breathed, and Harry complied, standing until he was about 4 inches above his teacher. "Bend over the desk."  
Harry kissed his teacher softly, biting his lip, pulling and then letting it snap back to its place, making Louis moan quietly, before he did as he was told, bending himself over the desk so that his arse was on full display.  
Louis kneeled down, placing gentle kisses on Harry's peachy cheeks, edging closer and closer to his hole, before his mouth was on Harry, and the younger boy was quivering and gripping the wooden desk in pleasure. Louis worked his tongue over the muscle, French kissing it to make Harry a sweating, moaning mess at the feel of his teacher's tongue slipping inside of him, stretching him a tiny amount.

"Taste so good." Louis mumbled against his skin, before he carried on eating Harry out, bring his other hand round to start wanking him off, swiping his thumb over the sensitive tip in order to make Harry's legs buckle, leaving his entire weight dependent on the desk.  
Louis pulled away, finding his bag he took to school each morning, and delved into the very bottom where he was sure he had some lube, incase of emergencies. He brought his hand back, the packet in his fingers and he was instantly returning to Harry who was gripping his 8 inch cock in order to get friction against his painful hard on.  
Slicking up his fingers, Louis pressed a digit up against Harry's hole, tracing a finger lightly around it before sliding it into him, feeling the boy tense up before relaxing again, letting him get easier access.  
He added a second finger, scissoring to stretch and prep him, making Harry wince in slight discomfort before he got used to it.

"Please Mr Tomlinson, I can take another." Harry practically moaned, and the teacher complied, adding a third finger, pausing when Harry gasped in slight pain.

"You okay?" Louis asked, kissing Harry's back soothingly.  
After a few seconds Harry gave a quick nod, signaling for Louis to start moving. "Want you to fuck yourself on my fingers, be a good slut for me. If you want that extra credit you're gonna have to work for it." He breathed. Harry pushed himself back onto his teacher's fingers and started riding them, groaning in satisfaction every so often. Louis felt the tip of his fingers touch the familiar feeling bundle of nerve endings and Harry froze for a second, a whining pant coming from his mouth, as his eyes widened in shock from the feeling.

"Oh my fucking god." Harry cried, swiveling his hips in figures of eight so his teachers fingers kept tracing his prostate. Biting his lip, he bucked up his hips before slamming back down so Louis' fingers hit it with more force.   
With a strangled cry, Harry was coming onto the desk, moaning and panting and squirming, riding Louis' fingers through his orgasm.  
Louis smirked to himself, the boy hadn't lasted long, but he was the same when he was that age. 

"You like that, you filthy slut?" Louis growled after standing up and moving so his mouth was beside Harry's ear.

"Yes, Sir, made me feel so good, want to make you feel that good." He whined, facing his teacher and kissing his neck, bringing his hand to Louis' cock and starting to wank him off, smearing his thumb over the precome starting to bead at the top and using it as a makeshift lube.

"Fuck, Harry. Always were my favourite student." Louis chuckled, closing his eyes and giving into the sensation.

"And you always were my favourite teacher." he mumbled against Louis' skin, sending vibrations that made his teacher's dick twitch.  "Want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk and can't sit down tomorrow. Want you inside me, now."

Louis gently pushed Harry back down so his face was resting sideways against the desk and moved back to Harry's arse. He took the half full packet of lube and drizzled it on his cock, tossing himself off to spread it evenly, he put some on Harry's hole, and spread it with a finger, making Harry bite into his own arm to try and muffle moans.  
   Positioning himself at his entrance, he slowly pushed in, gasping at how tight the boy was around his thick, big dick.

"Ugh, easy, easy." Harry whimpered, when Louis was almost all the way in. Not wanting to hurt him, Louis stopped moving, allowing the boy time to adjust so he was no longer in any pain.

"Such a good boy, you're so fucking tight, feel like a virgin." Louis rambled, passing the time, kneading Harry's skin in his large hands.

"Move." Harry hissed, and Louis didn't need to be told twice. He slowly started rocking his hips into Harry, their skin smacking together in a fast pace rhythm.

"Ah, fuck, Sir." Harry sobbed, his nails leaving leaving crescent moon shapes in the wood supporting him. He bit his lip to try and hold in any embarrassing moans that he knew he would make if he didn't control himself.  
Louis put his hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself as he pounded into his student with lust and urgent need.  
He'd been single for 4 months after ending it with his last boyfriend, and hadn't hooked up with anyone since, so, anyone could say the sexual frustration had been driving him insane, his hand just wasn't doing it for him anymore.

"Harder." Harry moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping at the feeling of Louis brushing his prostate. "Fuck, Sir, right there! Feels so good, oh God, right there." 

Louis smirked at the sight of the boy starting to come apart beneath him, for the second time. 

"Sir I'm gonna c-" the boy stuttered, but Louis cut him off.

"Try hold off a little bit, yeah?" his voice was calm but shaky from the amazing feeling of his student tight around his cock.

"Okay.." Harry almost sobbed, mouthing silent curses into the wood beneath him.

"Ugh, so good for me, Harry. Definitely getting that extra credit, been so fucking good." Louis whimpered, before releasing a high pitch, cracked moan as he came close to his orgasm.  
   Harry bucked his hips back into Louis, hitting his prostate again, and that was all it took for Harry to come hard for the second time.

"Shit Harry." Louis cursed at the sight of the totally wrecked not beneath him squirming from the over sensitivity.

"Use me 'til your done." Harry rasped, but his teacher pulled out, making a slight 'pop'.

"Wanna come on your face." Louis bit his lip, so close to coming just from seeing Harry weakly get down onto his knees, his face worn out but even still excited for what was to come.  
   When Harry was ready, He took his teachers dick in his hand and quickly jerked him off, enjoying the sight of Louis abs tense in pleasure.  
    With a swipe of his thumb over the tip, he'd sent Louis to the edge, and closed his eyes as the ribbons of come landed across his lips, over his cheekbones and under his eye, making him moan from how hot the situation was.

"Fuck, Harry. That was amazing." Louis collapsed back in his chair, throwing Harry a pair of boxers to clean his face with. He almost gasped in shock when Harry licked his lips clean, keeping eye contact with his teacher at all times as he swallowed the bitter sweet, brackish liquid.

"Taste so good." Harry moaned, before cleaning off his face and smirking at how lusty his teacher now looked again. "So do I get my extra credit?" he asked, eyes wide and innocent, his voice absolutely fucked.

"Absolutely. You could probably have just begged for it and I would have given it to you, didn't even need to do all that for me." Louis chuckled, pulling his boxers back on, snapping the band at his waist.

"Hm, maybe I wanted to?" Harry purred, clambering onto his teacher for the second time today, legs straddling hips. "Maybe I wanted you to fuck me, and maybe I have for a while." he nipped Louis' ear, and if Louis hadn't been so exhausted, he would have got hard again for sure. "and maybe I want to do it again sometime."   
Louis swallowed thickly before replying.

"That could be arranged. But I don't like fucking in a public place really, so I might have to take you back to my flat." He felt the boy's breath hitch at the thought of shagging his teacher at his flat, and instantly nodded, too quickly.  
Louis laughed and patted his thigh, signaling for him to get up, which he did.   
They both stood, tugging on clothes until they were slightly more disheveled versions of how they looked earlier. Louis wiped Harry's jizz off his desk, and disposed of the tissue he had done it with, while Harry fixed his floppy hair.

"Sir?"

"Call me Louis."

"Okay, but when can we do this again?" Louis laughed at that, finding it cute how impatient he was to get fucked again.

"As soon as you want. If you want to do it while you're still sore then maybe you could fuck me." he smirked to himself, realizing he'd have to start fingering himself again to prepare for when that time came.

"Y-yeah, that sounds good." Harry rushed his words, too quick to reply, before blushing at how eager he sounded.  
Louis beckoned him over, and Harry complied until he was standing so close to his teacher that he could feel his warm breath hit his face.  
   Louis didn't say anything, just grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, lips working together in sync.   
Harry smiled into the kiss, before biting Louis' bottom lip and pulling back and away.

"My mum will be wondering where I am." Harry smiled, and stepped back, gently brushing some of Louis' hair out of his blue eyes.

"Better run home then."

"See you tomorrow, Mr Tomlinson." Harry winked but then was gone, leaving Louis alone in his classroom, unsure of what the fuck had just happened.


	2. Classroom distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's an annoying, seductive, attractive, mind-scrambling little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yoooooo  
> I hope you like it, it isn't very long. Sorry about that.  
> There won't be smut in every chapter, seeing as I'm turning it into a proper story, but there will be a fairly massive amount, and when it's there, it's THERE.  
> -Sarah x

"Harold Edward Styles, where in God's name have you been?" Anne, Harry's mother, stood, hands on hips, in the doorway.  
Startled, Harry's brain started ticking over for a believable excuse.

"Well... I was, like... Just, um, walking home and there was, like, this really nice... Flower." He cringed internally.

' _A flower, Styles? A really nice flower?_ ' Harry thought, mentally slapping himself.  
Anne raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No, like, it's one of those flowers I'm leaning about in biology, innit. So I, like, studied it and that." Harry blushed.

"Harry," Anne started. "I do not believe you for one second, but seeing as I have to go out, I'm letting it slip. I hope you've thought of a good excuse by the time I'm home." she started slipping on a pair of new leather boots.

"New shoes." Harry commented, changing the subject. "You look lovely."  
Shaking her head in dispair, she kissed Harry's cheek goodbye, and headed for the door.

"I won't be back until late, I've got a date." Anne smiled, but quickly corrected herself when Harry made a face. "No, not like that, you grim child. We're just going out to dinner, but I need to go and get my hair done just now! I love you, now I've gotta run or I'll be late!" and with that, she was gone, off out to the car.  
Closing the door, Harry sighed and half waddled to the kitchen, wincing slightly.  
As he raided the fridge, looking for something to temporarily fill his permanently hungry teenage stomach, he realised he'd not gotten Mr Tomlinson's number.  
He frowned, while throwing Malteasers up in the air and catching them in his mouth, at the overwhelming sensation of sweat and various other bodily fluids present on his skin.

"Shower time.." Harry mumbled, through a mouthful of... Grapes? Or was it Strawberry? Harry could hardly tell the difference with how hungry he was and he certainly hadn't been paying attention to what he chomped down on, as long as it was edible, he would devour it.

#

Harry awoke the next day on the large leather sofa that sat in the corner of his living room, the television still on. He groaned as he reached over for the telly remote and flicked whatever bollocks he was watching off.  
Then he remembered; it was Friday. He still had school.  
He leaped up, panicking at the thought of being late, and dashed to his bedroom to try and tug on his clean uniform. He tugged on a beany to hide the state of his hair that he has slept on while wet, just letting his side fringe sweep out the front before he grabbed his bag and was up and off.  
Sprinting, he made it to school only 10 minutes late, which was better than he thought it would be.

"Harry, why're you late?" his teacher, Mr Finlayson drawled when Harry knocked on the door and walked in.

"I, um, slept in." he mumbled in response, blushing as the whole classes eyes were on him, staring critically at his dishivveled appearence.

"Well you can catch up on what you've missed today after school, that seems fair to me." his portly teacher snapped. Harry sighed and went to his seat; it was going to be a long day.

While Harry sat, miserable at the thought of an after school detention, the day was going somewhat the same for his favourite teacher.  
  
' _got ur favrite student today?;);)'_ Louis' phone buzzed with a text from his best mate and flat mate, Niall.

' _Fuck off. Last period, though._ ' he replied, hitting send with a smirk.  
He felt unbelievably guilty for what he had done the previous afternoon. He felt like every time anyone looked at him that they knew. But honestly, when a beautiful, kind hearted, sensual, sexy, entrancing (Louis could go on for days.) boy offers himself to Louis, while he's sexually frustrated, could anyone blame him for giving into temptation, and picking the forbidden fruit from the tree, and then fucking it over a desk? No, exactly.

"Louis, may I luncheon with you?" a deep voice met Louis' ears, and he turned his head up to see Zayn, his best mate who worked in the Geography department, standing at his door with a smirk on his attractive features.

"Ugh, Zayn," Louis groaned. "stop try'na be posh. It doesnt help when you use the words wrong! Luncheon is a noun, not an adjective."  
Zayn frowned, whilst walking in and sitting down in a chair he'd just pulled up infront of Louis' desk.

"Pretty sure it can be used that way."

"It can't."

"It can."

"No, Zayn. Now shush and tell me what you're doing here." Louis said, a twinkle of humor in his blue eyes.  
Zayn rolled his eyes, but replied.

"Just wanted a catch up, mate. Barely seen ya over this last week." Zayn smiled innocently, scratching at his short beard.

"I know you better than that," Louis cocked an eyebrow. "Now spit it out."  
Zayn looked like he was about to burst, and he winced slightly, trying to contain the verbal vomit that was just dying to come out. But, alas, his attempt was worthless, as he quickly rushed out what he had wanted to say.

"Iheardyouandharrystyleshavingsexlastnightafterschool." Zayn smacks his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.  
Louis stayed quiet and breathed deeply, slowly, as he tried to figure out what to say. "No, like, you know me. I'm not judging you. Like he's fit as fuck, get in there, but he's your student, Louis. If there's anything going on there and anybody finds out, you're fired."

"Shit, I know, yeah. It just.. He wanted extra credit then offered himself to me!" Louis cried, stressing out at the fact that they had been louder than intended and other people, aside from Zayn, could have heard. "I've not had sex for months, months I tell you!"  
Zayn places his hand ontop of Louis', rubbing the back of it with his thumb soothingly.  
  
"Mate, it's okay. At least he isn't underage. Just, take him back to your flat, next time. I don't want you fired, you're my best mate, you and Niall." Louis nodded, swallowing thickly.

"I should probably talk to Harry and stop whatever's going on. I'll keep him back after last period to talk. Oh God, Zayn. What was I thinking, he's a teenager! He doesn't know what he wants, he probably didn't even want me to fuck him, was just desperate for the extra credit!" Louis wailed, earning a disapproving look from Zayn.

"Teenagers are a lot smarter than people give them credit for. He's capable of making his own decisions, he's almost an adult. But I think maybe cutting things off with him is the right idea. This isn't like the movies, Lou. Things go wrong. It won't end 'happily ever after', it never does." Louis nodded, given courage to end this with Harry after school.

"You're right."

"Of course."

"Shut up."

And he did.

#

"Harry, stay behind a minute, please." Louis called to the curly haired pupil just about to walk out the classroom to go home, like everyone else.  
'You can do this. I can do this, fuck yeah I can.' Louis thought. 'I'm breaking things off before they start because I'm ruthless and won't give into temptation, no matter how pretty I know that beautiful boy's dick is. No matter how good he can suck dick, this has to end.'

So 25 minutes later, Harry was leaving his classroom, hardly able to walk, with a dopey smile on his face.

"Well." Louis said, talking to himself out loud. "That could have gone better."

"TOMLINSON." Louis snapped his head over to see Zayn standing there grinning, humour in his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah." Louis looked sheepish, tucking his shirt back into his tight skinny jeans that he knew made his arse look fucking fantastic.

"You're a dreadful human being."  
And Louis didn't disagree.

#

So days went by, the teacher and his pupil making lusty eye contact across classrooms while Harry tongued the end of his pencil making Louis voice go that pitch higher while trying to sensibly teach his class about Indian culture.

"So, like, yeah. Tea and that. But it's like... um, dangerous? Picking it, I mean. Because there's like... snakes. Wait, is that rice picking... Excuse me for a second." Louis quickly dashed out of class, leaving all of his pupils left sitting there totally bemused as to why Louis had lost to ability to speak.

"ZAYN!" Louis threw his best mate's door open, only to see he had a class. Zayn glared at him, pausing from writing on his smartboard, eyes daring him to fuck about and see what happens. "Oops. I mean, Zayn." Louis whispered, trying to make emends to his previous mistake.

"Is Zayn your name?" One of Zayn's sixth year girls asked.

"Uh, yeah. Can I help, Mr Tomlinson?" Zayn turned to Louis fully, giving him all of his attention,

"His name is Zayn Malik. Holy shit I didn't think i could want to fuck him any more than I already did, but I do. I do." Someone whispered, not very quietly. Zayn blushed, and pretended not to hear.  
Thing is, Zayn got hit on by just about everything with a pulse, and every fucking time it happened, he blushed as if George Clooney (Zayn's intense celebrity crush) had called him pretty and asked for his number.

"Help. Help. Help." Louis looked pained, picturing Harry's hot tongue running over the end of his pencil, the way his eyes glinted in mischief and lust.  
Zayn sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I have a class." Zayn was very professional in his classrooms. Louis pleaded with his eyes, letting his innermost turmoil reveal itself in the one long look he gave him. "Christ, Lou, fine."

"He called him 'Lou'. I want to tear my eyes out and shove them up my nose." Some fangirl's voice rung out, panic and emotion in her voice.

"Calm down, Eleanor." Zayn chuckled, placing the voice. "I'll be back in five minutes. I'll be right outside the door, so I can hear if anyone decides to misbehave." Zayn gave the class a warning look before guiding Louis outside and shutting the door behind them both.

"Zayn, I'm gonna die." Louis whispered. "I can't teach. Not with him there. He was running his tongue all over his pencil-"

"Unhygienic."

"and I can't focus! Zayn what do I do?!" Louis squawked, clearly very distressed and horny. Not a good combination, I won't lie.

"Refuse to make eye contact. He knows what he's doing. I have him in a few of my classes and he always knows what to do to make people do as he wants. He's very manipulative. Don't let him win, babe." Zayn comforted his friend, finding it rather amusing that Louis was this stressed over fucking a pupil and getting horny when he saw him in class.

Louis nodded, eyes wide and alert.  
That was exactly what he would do. Avoid eye contact, simple. But he was so pretty that Louis wanted to look at him. It was a nice view.

"Now I'm gonna get back into class because I'm pretty sure someone will be injured and bleeding in there by now. Such a hyperactive class, they're exhausting." Zayn smiled, pulling Louis in for a quick cuddle.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD THEY'RE HUGGING RIGHT NOW, I SHIT YOU NOT." That Eleanor girl screamed- no, literally fucking screamed. It was slightly terrifying.- and Zayn pulled back and away.

"Thanks Zayn. Think I just needed to get away." Louis smiled weakly and trudged back to his class, pouting to himself.

He was welcomed back to his room by a rubber flying across class and smacking him dead in the face, whacking him out of his state of self pity and into one of surprise.  
Everyone went silent, eyes wide and mouthes gaping, in suspense of wether Louis was going to throw a bitch fit or not.

"Okay." Was all se said, and he went to sit down in his chair, sinking low behind his desk. "Pack up early, you little shits."  
Okay so he didn't actually say that last bit, but he did in his mind.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and i'll cuddle the shit outta u


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't at home when he should be.  
> He's in the back of Louis' car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, and again, sorry it isn't the longest.  
> If there are any typos, please excuse me as it's 1 in the morning and I'm ill.  
> Please comment or leave kudos, if you feel it deserves it.  
> -Sarah x

Harry lay on his sofa wondering what to do.  
 _Easy A_ had just finished, the end credits rolling up the large screen in front of the boy lying lengthways on the large leather sofa mind wandering to his teacher; again.  
He pulled out his phone, an idea playing in his mind that he deiced to go with, so, he opened up his teacher's contact details and pressed 'message via SMS'.

' _You busy?xx_ ' he sent, clicking his phone off as soon as he'd pressed send. He pondered on wether or not he should get up and go to bed yet; I mean, he had nothing better to do and it was 20 past 12.  
Not a minute later his phone buzzed a reply.

' _Marking tests. Having the time of my life x_ ' Harry chuckled at his teacher's sarcasm, biting his plump, pink lip.

' _im just lying alone...bored...kinda horny...;)xx_ ' Harry smirked to himself, knowing that Louis' trousers might feel slightly too tight after reading that text. Because, as Louis accidentally revealed, he lets his mind wander into all sort of dark, dirty places if it's given any sort of lead.

' _harold, I am not sexting you. My flatmate is sitting opposite me and that would just be too wierd;)x_ ' Louis joked back, making harry groan in disappointment but humour.

' _Well i'll just have to deal with this boner by myself:/x_ x' and Harry snapped a picture of the bulge in his jeans that had appeared at the thought of bouncing on his teacher's cock, and sent it along with the caption.  
Harry practically leaped up and sprinted to his room at the sound of his mum coming through the front door, home from her date. It was past midnight and she was just home. Harry felt mildly abandoned being a major mummy's boy, but he sure as hell wasn't letting her see him with a boner.

"Shhh, shh, my son's in bed!" Came Anne's slurred, attempted whisper that met Harry's ears clearly from behind his closed door. The sound of his mum's bedroom door opening and two giggling bodies hurrying inside made Harry so horrified his boner went away instantly.  
And then it happened.  
The sound.  
The sound of his mum, his _mum_ , moaning.

"No." Harry whispered to himself, sinking to the floor in front of his bed and bringing his knees up to his chest. Oh this was too horrific to cope with.  
Harry whipped out his phone again and dialled his teacher's number. Louis picked up after the third ring, his voice hushed and urgent.

"Harry, what is it? I can't have phone sex with you, my roommate-"

"Louis. That boner is long gone, so long gone. My mum just came home from a date. With someone." Harry frowned at the sound of Louis cracking up over the phone, letting out loud chuckles. "Lou, this isn't funny, they're having sex and I can hear. They're having _sex_! Isn't that, like, illegal at their age?"

"Harry, you should be happy your mum's found someon- oh my God I can hear them. Is it like a high pitched whimper?" Louis started laughing again.

"Yes! Fuck this, I'm going out for a walk. I may get jumped, stabbed and killed at night, but I'd rather get stabbed than hear my mum getting fucked. Eugh, no _no_ **_no_**." Harry whimpered, putting his phone on speaker and pulling on converse before rushing downstairs and out his front door, not even bothering to try and be quiet. They wouldn't be able to hear him anyway, over the sound of themselves.

"Louis, it's cold outside." Harry whined down the phone as he trudged down the empty pavement, hugging himself with one free arm in an attempt for warmth. "This isn't how I planned my Friday night." No, he'd planned on watching Easy A, maybe having a quick wank and then heading to bed.  
The wind whipped past Harry, numbing his slender fingers that almost froze gripping the phone to his ear, his warm breath visible in the crisp air.  
What choice did he really have, though? No one wants to hear their mum doing it. No one.

"... Fuck sake, meet me at the school gates." Harry grinned. He knew Louis would give in at the thought of Harry being vulnerable and needing looked after. "I'll be there in five minutes."  
And with that, Louis hung up, leaving Harry to walk to the nearby school alone, left just him and his thoughts.  
They may have been thoughts of what he was going to do to Louis, or they may not have been, who knows.

#

"Hi, Mr Tomlinson." Harry grinned as he slipped into Louis' slick black BMW.

"You're a fool to be out this late, Haz. Sit in the back, I'll come join you once I've parked out of the way." So Harry slid himself between the two front seats and into the back, headfirst and not so gracefully. His gangly legs got caught up and he ended up practically vertical in the large car, the top of his head resting on the floor.

"I may or may not be stuck."

"You're stuck."

"I may not be."

"You are."  
Harry huffed, and bent his legs, ending up doing a backwards roll so that his feet landed on the back seats.

"Just drive."  
So that was what Louis did, pretending to ignore the tall, gangly boy flailing around in the back, unsure of how he got himself into the position he did. Louis drove, pulling off into a single track lane that reached a dead end at a gate leading into an overgrown field. There were no houses about, only grassy planes of emptiness which left Louis satisfied that no one was going to stumble across his car.

"Babe, come back here with me, I'm lonely." Harry whined, looking up at Louis through thick, long eyelashes.  
So Louis climbed back with a lot more ease than Harry, ending up beside the boy on the warm leather seats. "Kiss me." Harry breathed, after a moment of silence as he studied the masterpiece of a man before him.  
Louis complied, pressing his lips against Harry's in a tender, sweet kiss that quickly turned dirty. Mouthes opened and tongues fought for control (Louis let Harry win just this once) but the whole time Louis had a niggling on his mind of 'what if someone finds out?'.  
Just when Harry clambered onto Louis' lap, grinding himself down, Louis pulled back. Harry decided to ravage Louis' neck while he tried to splutter out a sentence, sucking dark, red marks onto his soft, golden skin.

"Haz," Louis groaned as Harry's hips caught friction with his painful hard on. "Haz what if someone sees."

"Louis, we're in the middle of fucking no where, now shut _up_." Harry brought his mouth straight back onto Louis' as if those few seconds of being apart were too much for him.  
Harry quickly pulled off Louis' white, low scooped teeshirt that revealed collarbones Harry couldn't wait to mark. The curly haired lad kissed down Louis' neck, shoulder and pec until he reached his nipples, biting down onto the sensitive nub and rolling it between his teeth, making Louis whimper lightly, his hips bucking up, begging for friction.  
But just as Harry went to unzip his trousers, Louis stopped him.

"No. Swap places with me, wanna make you feel good." Louis groaned, wanting the boy in his mouth.  
There was three things Louis loved in the world; His friends/family, food and sucking cock. He didn't know what it was about it, maybe it was the heavy feeling in his mouth, maybe it was the way he could make a man fall to pieces with just the movement of his tongue, either way, it was great. He was literally one massive stereotype; Gay, pretty camp, pretty in general, and loved going down on men.  
Harry complied quickly, as Louis sunk low in between his spread legs, undoing his zipper and tugging his trousers down hastily.  
The bulge in Harry's boxers strained against the thin cotton material, making Louis smirk at how eager he was, already fully hard and untouched. So, Louis being a little shit, decided to tease the boy who was groaning in pain over how fucking hard he was by licking a wet stripe over the outline of his cock, making him buck his hips up. Harry looked wrecked already, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, looking painfully aroused.

"Louis- _shit_ \- don't fucking tease." He panted, biting his lips that were swollen beautifully from kissing.  
The older man smirked before tugging Harry's boxers down with his teeth, the sight of which could have made Harry come right there and then as it was the single sexiest thing that had ever happened to him.  
Louis wrapped his hand around the base of his students dick before giving the head kitten licks, making Harry take a sharp intake of breath between his teeth as he tried to control his hips from bucking up. When Louis took him properly into his mouth, Harry could have passed out. His blood was roaring in his ears, his pulsing heartbeat visible through the stomach on his skin that lay taut as Harry arched his back, a low moan rumbling at the back of his throat while Louis swallowed him down.  
' _If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well._ ' was Louis' motto, and he stuck by that whole heartedly.  
Louis looked up at Harry through damp eyelashes, flattening his tongue against the bottom of Harry's cock, not even batting an eyelid when Harry hit the back of his throat, stretching him painfully.  
Not having much of a gag reflex had proven very beneficial when it came to Louis' sex life, and he'd been able to deep throat the very same year he'd turned legal which was something he was proud of. He'd joked with his mates about putting it on his C.V which foolishly planted ideas in their head. So, Louis had handed out multiple copies of his C.V's to universities and couldn't understand why he kept being rejected until he actually looked it over again late at night in his bedroom, finding the words 'can deep throat like a bad biatch xoxo' written in the middle of a paragraph. He almost killed his friends, he felt absolutely homocidal, cheeks flushing scarlet when phoning up universities to apologise and explain.  
  
"Shit, Lou, I'm- _fuck_ \- not gonna last." Harry choked out while Louis tongued at his slit, almost making him black out from pleasure.  
And it was just that moment, that Harry's phone started ringing.  
Harry picked his phone of the seat next to him and cursed under his breath.

"Who is it?" Louis pulled off his cock enough long enough to say those three words before he was back, hollowing out his cheeks like a fucking pornstar, his voice wrecked and scratchy.

"Mum." He frowned, but answered it. "H-hi?"  
Louis smirked to himself, and decided to keep on sucking Harry, making it almost impossible to form a coherent sentence, much less filter out any appreciative noises he involuntarily made.

"Harry, where are you?!" Anne sounded frantic, the slur had had been present in her voice previously almost totally gone. Harry gripped Louis' hair with his free hand, his head lolling back and his eyes slipping shut.

"Um, I went to Josh's when you came home, like, I didn't fancy hearing that, r-really." Harry gritted his teeth, his stomach clenching in absolute, pure, unadulterated pleasure. He felt the familiar sensation bubble up in his stomach when Louis flicked his tongue at the underside of his tip, his mouth falling open in a silent 'oh'.

"Jesus..." Anne muttered, embarrassment clear in her hushed voice. "Harry, I want you home. Walk back, please, it's not okay for you to just walk out like that, no matter the circumstance!" Harry flushed as Louis' eyes filled with humour seeing him getting told off from his mum.

"Kay, be back- ugh- soon." Harry winced, knowing that that one little noise would give him away completely. He had to bite his hand in order to stop any more noises from escaping as he came, sending hot ribbons down Louis' throat that his teacher swallowed with ease, not missing a drop. But, biting his hand didn't prove effective when his moan seemed to echo all around him.  
Anne was silent.

"Harry," she began, her voice dangerously calm. "Who are you with?"  
Louis widened his eyes, pulling himself back up beside Harry, mouthing 'lie!' at him frantically.  
Harry swallowed nervously, his mouth going completely dry.

"No one, that was the T.V. It's the sex scene in Titanic." Harry winced. Jesus, why was he so bad at lying?!

"Harry, I won't be angry if you tell me the truth."  
'LIKE FUCK.' Was all Harry could think, as he picked his orgasm-scrambled brain for ideas.  
Louis trailed his fingers across Harry's shoulder soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"I'm seriously not with anyone. I'm, um, having a wank." Harry's face was so red, he was sure if you put a picture of him beside a picture of a beet root, 90% of people wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
He wanted to die, and it didn't help that Louis was doubled over shaking with silent laughter, tears forming in his crystal blue eyes.

"Language." Anne said, sternly. "And Harry I do not believe you for one second, know why? Because you would have stopped when you heard my voice. Now I have figured that some girl may be blowing you-" Anne didn't yet know about Harry's bisexuality. "But I swear to you, if you do not get back to this house within the next ten minutes, so help me God, you will feel the back of my hand." Anne's words were merely empty threats, and although Harry was fully aware of that, angry Anne was a scary Anne indeed.  
So Harry smacked Louis as soon as he hung up, screeching at him to 'get in the fucking front and drive already!' While Louis howled with laughter, leaving Harry in the back to get dressed  
So exactly 8 minutes later (Harry had counted by the second) Harry was doing the walk of shame into his own home, Anne sitting at the table, eyes judging.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you. No idea." Anne said, despairingly. "You head out gone midnight to have some romantic rendezvous with some girl I've heard nothing about?!"  
Harry frowned, tugging off his coat and hanging it over a chair, deeming what his mum was saying totally unfair.

"Mum, I'm seventeen years old! I'm not a baby! I'm going to have a sex life, deal with it!" Harry flushed with embarrassment but also anger at the fact his mum seemed unwilling to let him grow up and do things most normal teenage boys do.

"You're only seventeen!" Anne wailed, forgetting that her guest was sleeping soundly upstairs. She clasped her mug of tea in her hand, steely eyes staring up at Harry.

"And I'm a damn good shag for a seventeen year old, good night, good bye!" He seethed, storming off.  
It wasn't until he got into his room that he realised what he just said.  
It wasn't until he got into his room that he died from mortification  
It wasn't until he got into his room that he turned straight back around again and padded downstairs, walking over to where his mum was sat and bringing her up into his arms, enveloping her into a tight hug which she returned with full force.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair, sighing as she patted his back in that soothing way she always did.

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry too, I should realise you're not a baby any more." She sniffled. Harry shut his eyes, just breathing in her mumsy scent that he had grown up with; a faint fragrance of lavender and tea. He hated falling out with his mum, hated falling out with anyone in fact, so apologising seemed like the obvious thing to do. He was never one for grudges.

"I love you." He said, pulling back, kissing her cheek on the way as she held him at arms length.

"I love you too, even if you do drive me up the wall some times. Now off you pop, get to bed." She kissed his cheek and patted his arm gently, signalling for him to get going.  
So he walked upstairs, content with having made things right before they could get worse, and opened his door, flinging himself on his slightly too small bed.  
Anne finished her tea downstairs, and put her mug in the sink to be dealt with tomorrow, when she wasn't so tired and strung out. Having crept into Harry's room as soon as her date had fallen asleep and having found his bed empty was one of the worst things she had ever experienced as a mother. Not knowing where he was had freaked her out and she's called him as soon as she'd found a phone to use.  
But no matter what explicit, adult things he had been doing while he was gone, he was now home safe and he was now settled which was all that really mattered to her when it came to her baby.

 


	4. New member of the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his mum's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages to upload, had my internet disconnected and had to spend like 5 days guessing the password! Sorry for any typos, hope you enjoy!  
> -Sarah x

Harry awoke with a start as he felt his body slipping off his bed and smacking, _**thud**_ , onto the floor.   
He groaned, the early morning sunlight streaming in through his open window, burning his sensitive retinas. He'd been dreaming about school, something he wasn't too happy about (it was a Saturday for God's sake) but mostly, he'd been dreaming about Louis. He'd dreamt of Louis' bum in those tight, black skinny jeans he wore, his golden skin, his fluffy brown hair, everything that made him so unbelievably gorgeous.

"Harry!" Anne peeped her head in his room, taking in the sight of her son curled up on the floor, hair everywhere. "Harry get up, there's someone I want you to meet!"   
That got his attention.   
He sprung up, clutching his head when his vision went black for a few seconds as he'd stood up just that bit too quickly, before trudging straight past her and into the bathroom across the hall.  
' _I'm gonna have to meet mum's new boyfriend._ ' He thought, as he stripped off his clothes that he'd left on from the previous night and turned the shower on, waiting for the icy pellets reigning down upon the ceramic to turn into an inviting waterfall of warmth and, hopefully, alertness. ' _Mum's new boyfriend who I've already heard having sex with her, my mum. My_ mum _!_ ' anger bubbled in Harry's stomach almost to the extent that the shampoo did in his hair. _'I fucking hate him already._ '  
So Harry set it upon himself that he was going to absolutely detest whoever this man was who intruded into Harry's life where he wasn't wanted.  
After conditioning his curly locks he took pride in, washing his face and body, Harry stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel round his waist, and walked out, shaking his hair about like a wet dog.  
He walked to his room and stood, looking at himself in his large, floor-length mirror, blinking back at his own, more awaken face. Harry was one to be rather self conscious of his looks, so he made sure to keep himself looking top form; his six pack and overall toned muscles were proof of that. He blow-dried his hair to absolute perfection, not a hair out of place, then decided he should probably get dressed. Greeting him naked might be a bit awkward.  
Deciding on intimidating this man with a dodgy first impression, Harry opted for black, ripped skinny jeans that were so tight he might as well have spray painted them onto his long, elegant legs, a plain, white teeshirt that showed off his godly collar bones that had the chain of a black cross necklace draped across them, and a black leather jacket.   
Seeing as it was sunny outside, a warm summer breeze caressing him from where it entered his room through his open window, he even added RayBans to complete his look. He wasn't sure how it had gone from being so cold one night to showing promise of a boiling day in the space of, like, 8 hours, but this was England, the weather was positively bipolar.   
Harry tugged on a pair of boots his overly-wealthy dad had bought him (St Laurent had proved too costly for his income from the bakery and so dad was called in.) and lastly, grabbed his phone.  
He planned on taking this man out for a walk, just the two of them, while they... chatted.  
It wasn't like Harry opposed to his mum dating, he just couldn't bear the thought of his mum getting hurt or used. Harry was good at telling a lot about someone from a mere look at them, so he often told his mum if she was allowed to date him or not. Anne almost never listened. But, still, Harry liked to think of himself as a bit like Sherlock Holmes. He bore almost no resemblance to him, being witty with impeccably good social skills and charm but he could dream, even if it was only that one similar trait that held them bonded. Harry Holmes. Plus Benedict Cumberbatch was Harry's all time man crush.  
Harry galloped downstairs, knowing he looked good, but unaware of the fact he looked like he'd just walked off the set of a photo shoot for some teen magazine, all mysterious looking with a rugged edge of danger. Funny how a leather jacket could do that.  
Harry composed himself just outside the kitchen door, etching a moody scowl onto his boyish features before throwing the door open and strolling in, making sure he looked totally at ease, an aura of 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' about him.  
It was fun for Harry to play a bad boy once in a while, when his natural personality was the epitome of charm, kindness and sweetness.  
When he entered, the man sat at the table, nervously tapping the side of his coffee cup stood up, but was unsure of why he did so; it just felt like he should.

"Ah! You must be Harry!" The man- no, boy, said. He was unbelievably young.

"I must be." He drawled, sitting down in a chair, looking around the room, unimpressed.   
The man's smile faltered slightly but was back to it's bright shining self in no time. Harry's natural instinct would be to smile back and start up a friendly conversation, but he was in character, and this character scowls and gives everything and everyone scathing looks.

"I'm Liam, it's great to finally meet you!" He was trying so hard to get Harry to like him, bless his little heart.   
Harry made a slight 'mhh' sound, before standing again, and finding himself pleased at the fact he towered over this 'Liam' guy.  
If he wasn't screwing his mum, Harry might have liked him, might of even found him hot. Because he was, he was gorgeous. His shortish hair stood up in a perfect quiff, his muscles bulged from his arms that were revealed by a vest top, his jaw looked like satan had sculpted it from the rocks of hell and his eyes were pools of brown velvet, swimming with flecks of amber.

"Mum, Liam and I are going to go for a little walk now." Harry looked over at Anne, and fleetingly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand that was laid out over the table.

"We are?"

"We are." Harry said, looking directly into Liam's eyes for the first time he walked in. Liam visibly gulped, almost making Harry laugh. He knew Liam could easily beat him in a fight, the man was a tank, so he had no idea why he was so nervous. Maybe he was just of a nervous disposition, though he didn't really look the type.  
Liam slipped on the pair of boots beside his chair and followed Harry out the door, pulling his low slung skinny jeans up as he went.  
As soon as they were out the door, Harry pulled out the packet of cigarettes he kept at the very back of his sock drawer- it was only used for times of extreme stress or situations like the one he was in- and a plain white lighter.  
Liam scrunched his nose slightly when Harry let a cigarette hang limply from his bottom lip while he sparked up, taking a deep breath of toxic smoke into his lungs.

"Smoking's bad for you." Liam commented, scuffing his boot along the pavement. His boots clearly weren't as expensive as Harry's own.  
Harry ignored the comment, not looking over at Liam as they walked, neither of them sure where they were going; Liam because he didn't know the area, and Harry because, well, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"How old are you?" Harry asked, smoke crawling out of his pink lips and creeping up his face.  
Liam looked like he was being interrogated by the police, a bead of sweat forming at the side of his forehead. Harry gave him an excuse by saying that it was very hot out; he himself was practically boiling inside of his leather jacket. It hadn't been one of his wiser decisions to wear it.   
But thinking it through, he removed it and slung it over his shoulder with one arm, looking so effortlessly beautiful it was almost devastating.  
  
"Twenty-one."

"What the _fuck_." Harry said, very calmly, almost totally indifferent sounding.

"What?" Liam frowned.

"She's old enough to be your mum. You're four years older than me. Why are you interested in her?" Harry glared over at him. He didn't have to be in character now to dislike Liam. Harry knew very well what boys around his age thought like, and let me tell you, commitment wasn't on their mind. Sex, however, was.

"Shouldn't be smoking then, should you? You're only seventeen."

"Shouldn't be fucking avoiding my question then, should you? You're only a massive twat." Harry snarled, quite surprised at his own voice and how harsh it was. Liam visibly flinched.

"Look, mate, I've not done anything to make you hate me! I know I'm young, but I genuinely care about your mum. If some twenty-one year old started dating my mum, I'd be sceptic about it as well, but the fact is, I really like Anne. I'm mature for my age, not one for partying or sleeping around-"

"You're missing out there."

"-and I plan on staying with your mum for a long time, if she'll have me. I really hoped we could get along, it'd be good to have a lad around my age I could make friends with, but if you're gonna be difficult then what can I really do, apart from wait until you mature?" Liam hadn't meant to be insulting, but he managed to make Harry's blood boil.  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks, breathing very deeply and slowly. He didn't often lose his temper, but when he did, it wasn't pretty, and Harry's problem was, when he didn't like someone, it took the smallest thing they did to set him off. It was like his mind was desperate to find a reason to hurl abuse at them. Maybe it was because he was such an all-round nice guy, always tried to be kind, always tried to be friendly, that he needed outlets of hostility and anger that only came rarely.

"Excuse me?" Harry gritted his teeth, then tried to calm himself down by taking a deep puff of his cigarette. "Are you calling me immature?"  
Liam widened his eyes, mouth opening to let out a train of apologies and that's-not-what-I-meant's but Harry cut him off, sharply. "You go through half the fucking things I have, then I dare you to call me anything." Harry never opened up about his childhood, and he certainly didn't plan to to some random guy he barely knew.

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that; I'm not saying you are immature, I'm saying you're being immature. You're right with the fact I don't know what you've been through, but I'm not here to disrupt everything. I'm genuinely serious about being with your mum, she's lovely." Liam's voice was quiet, but, as far as Harry could make out, truthful. Harry stubbed his cigarette end out under his foot, and brought Liam in for a hug, which caught him off guard. Seconds ago he'd been verbally abusing him and now he was giving him a cheeky cuddle? Liam wasn't sure how to react so he just hugged him back, patting his back.

"Alright. But, I swear, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and break you. Okay?" Harry pulled away, locking eye contact with him, and he nodded.

"If I hurt her, I give you full permission to do just that." Liam smiled genuinely for the first time that day, eyes crinkling at the sides, and Harry returned that smile, his opinion of Liam changing in about 30 seconds.

"Alright, man."   
They walked up to the park and through it, talking easily the whole way. He discovered Liam was a really sound guy, funny and easy to get along with. He was pretty glad his mum had gone for someone, dare he say it, cool.  
When they returned home, Harry was on Liam's back, bursting through the front door yelling, fist in the air.  
Anne stared bewilderedly at the two boys rolling about the floor laughing,a mixture of fondness and worry for their mental state written across her face.  
She was glad they'd bonded though, very glad about that, but the one thing she wasn't glad about was the smell of smoke rolling off of Harry and offending her senses.

"Well it's good to know you get on, but have you been smoking again, Harry?" Her voice was calm, an eyebrow raised, daring him to lie to her.

"Yeah, sorry. Had to keep up the image whilst out and about, innit." Harry grinned cheekily at her and Anne rolled her eyes in despair.

"That isn't the sort of image you should be giving out. You'll frighten old ladies. I hope you tried to stop him, Liam." Anne said, sternly while she poured all three of them a cup of tea.

"Of course, love." Liam picked himself up off the floor and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head, sweetly. Harry might have broken out a small smile. "By the way, I've booked us out to dinner tomorrow night, and I may or may not have booked you in with a spa at 2 pm. Went for Clarins because apparently they're really good." He mumbled into her dark hair, arms firmly around her waist.

"Oh you didn't! You numpty, they're expensive! It's about £25 for a hand cream never mind a spa treatment!" Anne giggled, pretending to put up a fight when she was clearly delighted.

"Money isn't an issue, Anne." Liam reassured her.  
Oh so he was rich, too? Just as well, Harry was needing some new boots.

"Mum, I need new boots." Harry complained, still on the floor. He looked down at the ones he was wearing at that point in time, the scuff marks displeasing him greatly.

"Ask your bloody father, I can't afford your dress sense." Anne mumbled into Liam's shoulder.

"But he's such a dick!" Harry wailed.

"He'll still gives you money. I'm not paying £2000 for a pair of bloody boots! You're seventeen, you don't need St Laurent apparel!"   
Harry huffed. He liked those sorts of brands, he hates all the high street shite you got in places like H&M. Anne herself, loved it. H&M to Anne was like a sweet shop to a child. Everything was just so affordable.

"Fancy coming out shopping with me, Harry? I need like a whole new wardrobe, and I might as well give you a treat for accepting me so graciously into the family." Liam sent a knowing wink over at Harry who blushed at his previous behaviour.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary-" Liam cut Anne off with a quick kiss to the lips, shutting her up.

"It will, I insist. Now I'm off home to change, I'll see you tomorrow at 7, okay? Now just arrive over at the Clarins spa at 2 o'clock on the dot and book in with 'Foxy Coxy'. I laughed for about ten minutes when I thought that up, you better he pleased." He grinned, seeing Anne roll her eyes, pretending to be exasperated but she couldn't keep a smile from playing on her lips. "Everything's already paid for so you just get to be pampered and then walk out to dinner! Life is good. Right, see you! Bye Harry!" And with that, Liam was gone, the last brush of his lips still tingling on Anne's own.

"I like him." Harry grinned, still on the floor; he really couldn't be bothered moving.  
Anne looked down at her socks, trying to hide her blush like a schoolgirl.

"So do I, Harry. I've been seeing him for a few months now, sorry I kept it a secret from you, I just wasn't sure if it was going to work with such an age difference between us, but he's just so wonderful! He's kind, caring, absolutely drop dead gorgeous, did you bloody see him? How did an old wifey like me get so lucky?" Harry got up and walked over to his mum, embracing her tightly, bending down slightly in order for him to snuggle his face into her neck.

"You're beautiful, Mum. You deserve every bit of him and more!" Harry kissed her cheek, before departing up to his room to watch some telly.  
All three cups of tea had been forgotten about.

#

"Love you, mum! Have a nice time!" Harry called from his position in the front doorway, a fresh towel slung low round his hips.

"Love you too, I'm sure I will!" Anne sing-songed, climbing into her car and driving off to get an indulgent day at the spa. No sooner had her car disappeared from sight than Louis was walking up his drive, who had obviously been loitering about, waiting for her to leave.  
Louis went dry mouthed at the sight of Harry standing there, droplets of water dripping down his hairless chest with only a towel to cover his private areas.

"Hiiiiii." Harry drew out the word, grinning cheekily at Louis who made some pathetic squeak in return, totally lost for words at the God in front of him. "You alright, Lou?" Harry frowned, ushering him inside quickly, smiling at the pleasant sensation of warm air hitting his exposed skin.  
He closed the door behind them both and watched Louis slip off his laceless vans wordlessly.

"You have such a nice house, it's huge compared to my flat!" Louis wandered through to the kitchen, making himself right at home by putting the kettle on and going about making himself tea.

"Thanks. Dad pays for it, so we're able to live well. He's disgustingly rich, it's offensive, quite frankly." Came Harry's late reply. He almost forgot it's polite to actually answer people rather than just stare at them for almost three minutes.  
Louis sat down with his made cup of tea, crossing his legs on the sofa and facing Harry who sat at the opposite end of the couch from him.

"Hmm, how rich we talking here?" Louis raised an eyebrow over the lip of his mug as he took a sip.

"He works for an international oil company. Well, I say 'works', he basically just owns part of it and goes to a lot of pointless meetings." Harry sniffed. "So maybe a few billion."  
Louis almost spat out his tea, eyes watering as he swallowed it back down again.

"Bloody hell! He's a billionaire while you live a normal life with your mum?! Hardly fair, is it?" Louis choked out, astounded.  
Harry shrugged, not bothered.

"He works for it, not us. It means Mum doesn't have to work, and I'll probably never have to, which is good. I want to go out and work for charities which wouldn't pay, so it's good, really. But he only gives us so much because one, what he gives us hardly makes a dent in his pay cheque, and two, he feels guilty for leaving us. He's a bit of a dick. He knows it, we know it, it's common knowledge." Louis scoffed at Harry's words, knowing he didn't mean them truly.

"Well I wouldn't mind having a dad like yours," Louis shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope, absolutely would not mind having a dad who bought me a watch like that one." He nodded his head to the elegant wrap of metal and diamond sitting comfortably on Harry's slender wrist. "Where from and how much?"  
Harry blushed, not wanting to show off and not wanting to make himself out to be more than he was which, in his own opinion, wasn't a lot.

"£50,000 from Louis Vuitton."  
Yeah, Louis didn't manage to keep his tea in his mouth that time.  
The older man cursed colourfully as the hot liquid trickled down his white teeshirt and clung, see through, to his chest. He whipped it up and off, staring pitifully at the poor teeshirt in his hands that would probably always have a faint lingering stain.

"Fucking hell, Lou! I'll go put that in the wash." Harry laughed, taking the teeshirt and getting up, wandering through to the utility room where he loaded his teacher's teeshirt into the washing machine and put it on a hot wash cycle.

"I didn't even know you could get watched for fifty grand! What's it bloody made from?!" Louis called through, not budging from his comfy position on the sofa.

"Um, platinum and Diamond, I think? Dunno, really. It's just a nice watch."

"That watch could pay my rent for 4 and a bit years." Louis said, after doing the required maths that made him frown; there was a reason he wasn't a maths teacher. He was shit at it.

"Well I'll be sure to sell it off and give the remaining money to you then, ey?" Harry teased, walking back and leaning in the doorway, arms folded across his delicious chest.

"Absolutely." Louis grinned, cheekily. He shivered slightly, his lack of tee shirt making him frown softly.

"Come on up and I'll get you a top and get dressed myself. It's rather too breezy to just be wearing a towel." Harry winked, cheeky and flirtatious as always. Louis rolled his blue eyes, but got up and followed Harry upstairs and into his room. Which, by the way, had been tidied especially for Louis' arrival. It was positively fit for a king.  
Louis did a running jump onto the huge emperor sized bed that was up against the wall, a black satin duvet cover on it, giving it a very alluring look.

"Satin, I say. Harry da pimp." Louis joked, feeling the silky material with his fingers, lying star spread on his back, staring up at the ceiling where a poster of Nicki Minaj was tacked up. "Minaj? _Really_?" Louis cocked an eyebrow over at Harry who had just tugged on a pair of boxers and shrugged, indifferently.

"She's sassy and she makes me feel fabulous." Louis stopped moving.

"That is actually the most homosexual thing to have ever left your mouth." Louis said solemnly before he was doubled over, laughing at the younger boy's sense of humour.

"Heyyyy." Harry narrowed his eyes, chucking an oversized, maroon teeshirt over at Louis before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a Rolling Stones tee shirt.  
Louis didn't stop laughing until the bed dipped down next to him and Harry swatted his arm, Louis wincing and looking wounded playfully.

"You're such a dick." Harry chuckled, before grabbing the remote that controlled the large flat screen across the room from them and turning it on. "What do you wanna watch?" He asked, turning it to Netflix and hovering in the search bar.

" _Love, Actually_ and then _The Human Centipede 2_." Louis said without hesitating. He'd been meaning to watch it with Zayn and Niall but something had always creeped up, meaning they couldn't. Usually it was the fact they forgot to pay their broadband bill so often, and got cut off.  
Louis loved movies that would scare the shit out of him, loved the way his heart would pound, the blood roaring in his ears as he was scares witless by whatever film he chose.

"Oh fuck." Harry complained, but searched it.   
He was certainly not looking forward to the second film.

#

"WhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwHATTHEFUCK!" Harry screamed- no, literally screamed- and buried his head into Louis chest, shaking like a leaf.  
The film wasn't even scary, it was just royally disturbed which completely fucked Harry up, who didn't want to watch any more.

"Oh Jesus!" Louis laughed when a particularly gruesome scene came on, and tightened his arms around Harry who refused to look at the screen.

"Lou, I don't like it." Harry whimpered, feeling very vulnerably and upset at what horrors unravelled themselves on screen. "No, I'm scared!" He cried at the sound of blood curdling screams meeting his ears.  
Suddenly, those screams paused, suspended in mid air as Louis simply turned the film off, absolutely hating the sight of Harry genuinely upset and frightened.  
Louis dipped down and kissed the too of Harry's head that was nuzzled into his diaphragm in a failed attempt to block it all out.

"Haz, it's all right, it's gone now." Louis soothed, running his fingers through Harry's messy curls in a successful way to comfort him. Harry peeped up at Louis, biting his bottom lip, eyes wide and trusting. Louis couldn't help but chuckle fondly; he looked like a kitten.

"Promise?" Harry squeaked, starting to sit upright, unsurely.

"I promise, it wasn't even a good film anyway." Louis shrugged, and kept a hand on the younger boy's waist as he sat up fully, crossing his legs and frowning.

"I didn't like that." Harry pouted, acting like a displeased five year old. But hey, seeing people get tortured wasn't his favourite thing to see, it unnerved him greatly.

"I figured." Louis chuckled and leaned forward to plant a sweet kiss on Harry's pouting lips, unable to resist himself. Harry smiled shyly, which was unusual for him, being the most confident boy he knew, and a faint tinge of pink stained his porcelain cheeks.  
Because, Louis might not have realised it, but that was the first time they'd ever properly kissed, without it leading onto anything else. It was just a quick, simple kiss, purely because Louis had wanted to rather than he was initiating sex.

"I'll even go and make you a cup of tea to make it up to you. What do you take?" Louis asked, planting a kiss on Harry's shoulder and shimmying off the end of the bed, ready to dash downstairs.

"Two and a half sugars, rather milky." Harry smiled. "How very domestic you are, Lou."   
Louis rolled his eyes but smiled anyway before heading down to sort them both out.  
Harry fell back, staring up at the glory that is Nicki Minaj, and smiled to himself. It had been such a nice day- albeit the film was terrifying- but just spending time with Lou had been so nice. They got along like a house on fire, sharing a sense of humour, and both being secretly incredibly fond of each other. Obviously Harry loved the sex side of things- Louis was phenomenal at seemingly every sexual act they'd done so far- but just being with Louis was equally as nice. Just being themselves.  
Minutes later, Louis was carefully eyeing two cups of tea, making sure neither of them spilt onto the cream carpet beneath him before handing Harry's gently to him.  
Louis exhaled loudly in relief.

"Nailed it." He sang, sitting down beside Harry and sipping his tea.   
They both sat I'm silence for the time it took for them to polish off the warm, tasty drink, until Louis spoke, setting his empty cup onto the floor beside the bed, with Harry doing the same. "It's been fun today. I've had a really nice time." He admitted quietly, as he cuddled up to Harry's side, the taller boy wrapping his arms around Louis' little body.

"So have I, you're lucky you have such a phenomenal host to entertain you. I've had to entertain myself!" Harry joked, making Louis chuckle at his idiocy.

"Shut up, you fool." Louis giggled. Why was he giggling so much? It wasn't like Louis to giggle, he usually detested the sound of pathetic flirtatiousness, but he seemed unable to stop himself from committing the heinous act repeatedly.  
Harry sat, studying his teachers face, smile slipping from his mouth slowly as he concentrated on taking in every detail, making Louis' heart seem to flutter at the attention.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Louis asked, self-consciously wiping his mouth. Harry shook his head.

"No. You're just really... Pretty." Harry answered, truthfully.   
Nobody could say that Louis' wasn't pretty, nobody. He had long, feminine eyelashes that framed large blue eyes, a cute little nose and sweet, thin lips. His cheekbones could cut diamond with how sharp and defined they were, and the way his mousy brown hair flopped onto his forehead messily was just, pretty.

"I feel so manly now, thank you." Louis said, sarcastically, but was flattered all the same. He'd been a massive twink in high school, so he guessed not much had changed.

"No, not like in a bad wa-"

"Harry?" Louis cut him off, Harry's lips still open half-way through a word. "Shut up and kiss me." He said, words soft, making Harry's stomach flip eighteen times over. He nodded shakily and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Louis' in a slow, single kiss. The kiss was innocent and sweet, making Harry smile halfway through it, grinning like an idiot against Louis' lips.

"What?" Louis chuckled, mouth still pressed to Harry's.

"Nothing." Harry said dopily, and kissed him again, pulling Louis' body up close to his as he kneeled on the bed, bum resting on the backs of his feet.   
Louis was quite worried as to how much he was enjoying himself, just watching movies with Harry and talking. Well, now they were kissing, but it didn't feel like it was going to lead to anything heated, not right then. Louis knew he cared about the boy, they were friends, of course he did. The one thing Louis' was refusing to think about was how quickly he'd grown to care about him. It was roughly a week and a bit since Harry was nervously shuffled up to him after school and let him wreck him over his desk (it wasn't one of Louis' classier moments) yet he was now there, spending a cosy day in with him. How it had happened, Louis would never know.

"Wanna make lunch?" Harry mumbled into Louis' neck after he'd finished sucking a faint mark just under his ear, making Louis' eyes flutter shut at the pleasant sensation.

"Sure." He said, mumbling a little from the feeling of his numb, swollen lips. They distanced themselves from each other and both got up off the bed when Louis decided to go for it and take Harry's hand in his own, acting as if it was nothing while he carried on walking when in reality his heart was pounding. The one thing he didn't want to happen was for Harry to pull his hand back, but to his surprise, Harry only squeezed his hand and kept walking down to the kitchen.   
Harry was so, so happy.

"Whaddya want?" Harry asked, pushing Louis up to a counter and pressing their bodies together, Harry looking down at the smaller man whose cheeks were turning a faint crimson from the close proximity.

"Whatever you can cook, because I literally manage to burn water." Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Well I know this beautifully easy meal called 'cheese on toast', it's a delicate cuisine usually served in France." Harry smirked, a dimple appearing.

"Sounds delectable." Louis replied, letting Harry go so as he could go about making the food. He hopped up on the counter, short legs swinging back and forth as he watched Harry go about his business.  
He didn't understand how someone could look like a model whilst cutting cheese. Harry had a small frown on his face as he concentrated on not cutting his fingers with the small knife he was using to slice the cheddar into squares ready to layer on the toast. Louis almost wanted to scream with how attractive he was. He could have anyone he wanted, so why did he choose him? Louis was 26 years old, in his opinion, not sexy at all, short and skinny. The only things he liked about himself was his hair, cheekbones, jaw and ankles. Call him weird, but the man had great ankles.  
About ten minutes later, the two men were sitting cross legged on the kitchen floor, eating cheesy toast in a comfortable silence.

"Do you have Worcester Sauce?" Louis asked, through a mouthful.

"Yeah, why?" Harry looked confused at such a random question.

"Go get it, please? Have you never had cheese on toast with Worcester sauce?" Louis asked, incredulously.  
Harry wrinkled his nose, throughly disgusted with the sound of it.

"Ew no, get out of my house you freak!" He laughed, still horrified.  
Louis got up and put his plate on the counter and wandered off to find Harry's pantry.

"Don't slate it 'til you've... ate it? Makes no sense but you get my gist, you have to try it!" Louis called, padding out from the food cupboard with the familiar bottle with the bright orange label.  
Harry wasn't too keen on the idea, not at all, but if would make Louis happy to see him try it, then he would.   
Louis flipped the cap of the bottle open and drizzled some on his own and then put a splodge on the corner of Harry's toast, sitting down opposite him again.  
Harry stared at it for a minute, looking offended at how the liquid slid over the smooth surface of cheese. Cautiously, he nibbled the corner off, preparing himself to be absolutely disgusted, but to his absolute surprise, his tastebuds were caressed gently with a pleasant flavour he couldn't help but enjoy.

"Sweet dicks in my mouth that is good!" Harry grinned, taking the sauce and covering the rest of his meal with it.

"Nice expression you used there." Louis raised an eyebrow, smirking at the now blushing boy.

"I'm ever so classy, don't you know."

#

The gentle, fondness between the two boys hadn't lasted for too long after the boys finished their meal and Louis decided to such the crumbs off the end of his fingers, looking Harry head in the eye as he did so.  
Harry had been overcome by the swelling sensation of lust pitting in his full stomach and had set both of their plates aside, very calmly, before pouncing on Louis, pinning him to the kitchen floor, attacking him with an assault of kisses.  
Louis was incredibly pleased with himself, however. His plan had gone exactly right.   
Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck, extracting a low groan from his lips while he used one hand to caress Louis' side and the other to keep his body up so as he didn't totally squash his teacher.  
Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist before detaching their lips and whispering into his ear, making sure his lips brushed his earlobe.

"Take me up to your room, want you to fuck me on your bed." He tugged on his lobe with his teeth, knowing he was driving the 17 year old fucking crazy.

"O-okay." Harry stuttered, picking them both up, Louis still clinging to him like a monkey while he attacked Harry's neck, making it just that bit harder to concentrate on not falling up the stairs; it might spoil the mood a bit.  
But when Louis was finally flung down on the satin sheets of Harry's huge bed, things got extremely heated. Clothes were thrown everywhere, love bites littered each of the boys everywhere from the waist up and the grinding was getting filthier and filthier with every roll of their hips.

"Fuck, Harry, want you so bad." Louis whimpered while Harry was occupying himself by giving Louis a quick blowjob. His hips involuntarily bucked up and he hit the back of Harry's throat, making him gag and have to pull off. "Shit, sorry, I-"

"Do it again." Harry croaked. Louis stared down at him, confused. "Do that again." he repeated before taking Louis in his mouth once again, never breaking eye contact.  
So Louis cautiously thrust back in to Harry's mouth, making the younger boy's eyes water, his thick lashes clinging together, but he didn't stop.

"Fuck, Haz." Louis spat as he fucked Harry's face. Harry moaned around him, almost making him come right then and there, but he pulled off before he could, not wanting to spoil it by making Louis come too early.  
If Harry wasn't flawless enough already, it turned out he loved the stretching burn of getting face-fucked. Louis was so gone for him.

"Gonna prep you now, okay Lou?" Harry's voice was deeper and scratchier than ever, just the sound making Louis' dick twitch.  
Louis just nodded fiercely, wanting Harry inside him already.  
Harry rolled over and leaned into his bedside table where his bottle of lube was stashed at the very back, away from sight. Positioning himself back in between Louis' legs, he lifted one of his legs and propped it up over his shoulder, giving him better access to where he wanted to be.  
He slathered three of his fingers with the slick substance and using his forefinger, traced a light circle around Louis' ring of muscle.  
He pressed lightly, Louis' body accepting him with ease as he worked that first finger in. Louis was already shaking with the sensation, hands gripping at the sheets beneath him, struggling to hold in his voice.  
When Harry added another finger, Louis hissed quietly at how good it felt yet at the slight burn of the intrusion.

"Don't keep yourself quiet, wanna hear you." Harry struggled forming words when seeing Louis in such a state as he was.  
Louis shook his head, keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"No, 's embarrassing." He mumbled.  
Harry turned his head and kissed Louis' thigh that rested on his shoulder, nipping at the sensitive skin slightly.

"It's not embarrassing, it's fucking hot." Harry's voice was almost animalistic with how turned on he was. "Think you can take another, babe?"   
Louis made a faint noise which harry figured meant 'yes' so he gently pushed in another finger, slowing down when Louis whimpered quietly at the pain. "Shh, shh... You're alright, you're okay." Harry whispered sweet nothings up to Louis, who was starting to feel the pleasure more than the pain, his mouth falling open at the feeling of Harry's fingers. It had never felt this good when Louis fingered himself, but then again, he had small hands and his fingers where nowhere near as long as Harry's.  
Harry curved his fingers, trying to find that one spot inside of Louis that would make his mind go blank.

"Oh _fuck_!" Louis cried, and Harry figured he'd found it. "Ugh, yeah, right there, oh my God!" Louis rambled, and Harry grinned, before pulling out, much to Louis' protests.

"Gonna fuck you now, Lou." He whispered into Louis' ear once he'd come up to his height, putting Louis' leg back onto the bed. "Wrap your legs around my waist, yeah?" Louis did as he was told, wordlessly. Harry positioned himself at Louis' entrance and pushed in, feeling Louis' nails dig into his back, leaving half crescent moon shapes into his pale skin. Harry slowed down, not wanting to hurt his teacher, but Louis forced him to keep moving by pressing his heels into Harry's back, giving him no choice.

"C'mon, Harry! Need you now." Louis sounded broken already, Harry couldn't wait to hear him once he was finished with him.  
Harry pulled out, only to snap himself back in, making Louis throw his head back, exposing his throat to Harry's lips who took full advantage of that position, bruising Louis until he somewhat resembled a leopard.  
Harry's thrusts were at an average speed, keeping an easy rhythm, while Louis moaned obscenely, totally forgetting about trying to keep quiet.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Louis chanted, feeling unadulterated pleasure as the younger boy got slightly rougher with him, pounding into him that bit harder, and that bit faster.  
Harry changed his angle slightly and his first thrust in that changed position was met with a blissful cry from Louis as he hit his prostate repeatedly. "Harry! Oh my fucking God, Harry!" Louis whined.

"That's right, say my name." Harry growled into his ear, just the sound of his voice making Louis moan out loud again, letting out a string of expletives as he fell apart beneath Harry's touch.

"Want to ride you, Haz." Louis puffed out, and Harry stopped dead, instantly flipping them over so that Louis was sitting on top of him, not slipping out of him once.

"Go right ahead." Harry grinned cheekily, eyes bright and sparkling in the light. Louis bit his lip and put his hands on Harry's chest, steadying himself, before lifting himself up and dropping back down. Harry's grin fell away instantly, as he furrowed his brow with how good it felt, his eyes slipping shut and head head falling back against the pillow. "Holy shit."  
Louis could have cried with how good it all felt. Harry's cock was the absolute perfect size, it filled him up perfectly without being incredibly painful, and holy mother of God did he know how to use it.  
He bounced up and down on Harry, neither of them able to even form words, just moans, groans and whimpers falling from their swollen lips.  
Louis reached down to take himself in his hand but Harry batted his hand away, shaking his head.

"Want you to come just from my cock. Think you can do that for me?" Harry asked, hands reaching round to massage Louis' sensitive cheeks.  
Nodding so hard he almost made himself dizzy, Louis bit his lip and let his head fall forward, knowing he was close to falling over the edge.

"Shit, you look absolutely sinful, babe." Harry said through gritted teeth at the sight of a very flushed and glassy eyed Louis riding him, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"Ha-arry, I'm gonna c-cum." He stuttered, scrunching his eyes shut with the concentration of speaking.

"Fuck," Harry spat. "do it. Come for me, Lou."   
That was all it took. The bubbling sensation took over Louis' entire being as he came harder than he ever had in his life, yelling out Harry's name over and over and over and over until he was finally done, shaking like a leaf, moaning at the sight of his come on himself and on Harry's chest.  
He resisted the natural reaction to squirm away from Harry, his body ridiculously oversensitive, but rather than doing so, let Harry use him until he was done. He clenched around Harry just the once, but that was all it took for Harry to come deep inside of him, his language more than slightly colourful. Louis rode him through it until Harry was finished, panting like he'd just run a 10 mile marathon.  
Louis pulled himself off Harry and flopped down beside him, wincing slightly at the feeling of Harry's come slowly dripping out of him.

"Fucking Hell." Harry choked out, wrapping Louis in his arms while the older boy snuggled up to his side.

"I know. 'm exhausted." Louis' heart was still racing from his orgasm, it seemed like it was never going to slow down.

"Go to sleep then. I sure as hell am!" Harry chuckled weakly.  
Within five minutes, both of the boys were sound asleep in each other's arms.

#

Harry blearily opened his eyes at the sound of the front door closing.  
He looked over at his alarm clock; 9.30 pm.  
Shit.  
That was his mum and Liam home.  
And Louis was still asleep in his bed.  
Shit.  
Shitshitshitshitshit.

"Louis!! Louis wake the fuck up!" Harry whispered, panic evident in his voice. He could hear his mum coming up the stairs.  
Before Louis could react, his door was being thrown open.

"Harry!" His mum gasped, unable to see Louis' face, rather just a mess of brown hair snuggled into Harry's shirtless chest.

"Mum! Get out!" He yelled, making sure the only part of Louis that was visible above the covers was his hair.

"Harry? Wha's goin' on?" Louis mumbled, loud enough for his mum to head.

"Is that a boy?!" Anne shrieked.   
When Louis realised the situation, he almost sprung out of Harry's grasp, showing himself, and he would of if Harry hadn't been keeping him firmly pinned down.

"Mum, for the love of God, GET OUT!" He yelled, his face burning.  
Liam came bumbling up to the door, wondering what the commotion was about, before seeing Harry under the covers with someone else.

"Ohhh. C'mon, Anne, let's go downstairs, I'll make you a cup of tea, yeah?" Liam forcibly removed Anne from the doorway, dragging her downstairs.  
Harry had never been so thankful that Liam existed in his entire life.  
Bless you, Liam.

"Harry! What do I do, oh my God!" Louis panicked, leaping out of bed and wincing almost instantly at the ache he felt in his lower back.

"Louis, calm down-"

"No I will not calm down! I'm gonna lose my job!" He wailed, tears filling his eyes.

"No, listen to me, Lou. They didn't see your face, I made sure of that. They have no idea who you are. You can slip out of my window, climb down the drainpipe, I do it all the time. It's okay, babe." Harry stood up, handing Louis his clothes while the older boy tugged them on, his teeshirt left in the washing machine totally forgotten.

"Harry." He whined, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck as they hugged, Louis fully clothes and Harry only in boxers with dried cum on his chest. That seriously wasn't a pleasant sensation. He cant imagine how Louis felt with it in his arse; they really should have showered.

"It's okay. Now go, I have to go and come out to my mum." Harry tried to make light of the situation, but was so nervous about it that his hands were shaking.

"Be brave, I'm so sorry, Haz." Louis leaned up and kissed him softly then kissed his cheek.

"Louis, this doesn't change anything. I don't care if I have to come out to my mum, it had to happen some time. I still want to see you." Harry caught Louis' hand just as he waddled over to the window.

"Of course, Love. I'll text you." And with that, he was gone, shimmying down the pipe and sprinting away into the darkness.  
Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes before taking a wet cleansing wipe from beside his bed and rubbing his chest clean. He threw on his previously worn joggers and a fresh tank top then slowly trudged downstairs, not looking forward to the coming conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you felt it deserved it:) x


	5. Money Is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Liam go shopping and bump into some familiar faces, and Harry goes to visit his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and probably crappy. Not been well recently and had no internet, updating from town! Hallelujah to free public wifi.  
> Hope you enjoy, remember to comment or leave kudos!  
> I ACTUALLY DID MATHS WITH THE SHOPPING SCENE SO THE PRICES SHOULD BE ABOUT RIGHT.  
> -Sarah x

Harry paused outside the kitchen door, chewing his lip and cursing under his breath, before pushing the door open and walking slowly, uncertainly into the room.  
Anne was sitting beside Liam at the table, rubbing her temples while Liam stroked her back.

"Sit down." Anne said, not looking at Harry. "We need to talk."  
Harry complied, sitting opposite his mum and her boyfriend, feeling humiliated.

"Mum-" Anne cut him off.

"Now is there anything you want to tell me, to start off with?" Harry swallowed, picking a raggy bit of skin beside his nail while he thought over what he was going to say.

"Um... Sorry?" Anne glared at him, and he realised that wasn't what she meant at all. "Oh." he started to correct himself. "I like boys. But I like girls too, so I guess that makes me bisexual. I'm sorry." Harry hung his head ashamed and not knowing how the news would take to Anne.  
Harry expected a lot of things to happen, but he certainly didn't expect Anne to burst into tears and race around the table to hug him so tight he thought his ribs might crack.

"My baby! You don't have to be sorry, my poor little baby, I love you so much. Your sexuality is nothing to apologise about, you hear me? Don't you ever say sorry for being who you are, ever!" She sobbed into Harry's shoulder, and he stood up so she wasn't bent so awkwardly. she cried into his chest, and without warning, Harry started crying too.  
He didn't know why, but he couldn't help it; he just felt so relieved.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mum. I'm sorry, I was just scared, I love you too." He cried, and he was positive he heard Liam sniff quietly on the other side of the table.

"Why were you scared, you numpty! I'm your mum, I'm going to love you no matter what! I'd love you even if you killed someone! I might not like you, but I'd still bloody love you because you're my baby!" Anne pulled back and held Harry at arms length, looking at his tear streaked face, his bottom lip quivering. "I'm not bloody angry at you for being bisexual, I'm angry at you for sneaking someone I don't know into out house and doing God only knows what with them while I was out!"

"I know, I'm sorry mum. I'm really, really sorry." He wiped under his eyes with his thumb, determined not to cry any more.

"Where even is he, anyway?" Anne demanded, tears still falling from her eyes.

"He left through the window. He's not out yet, he didn't want you to meet him on such bad circumstances. He's so lovely mum." Harry assured her.

"Well it was a bloody bad circumstance. Listen, I know this is going to be a really awkward question, but did you two have sex?" Anne returned to her seat beside Liam, and Harry sat back down, blushing furiously.

"Uhh..." Harry didn't know what to say.  
'Yes, it was delightful; he rode my dick like a rodeo.' might be a bit too much information. God, it was all just so embarrassing. It would have been bad enough if he'd been caught with a girl, it was obvious what went down there, but with a boy there was the awkward thought of 'who topped?'.

"Uh, yeah. We did." Why was the Earth not swallowing him up into the ground. He needed that to happen.

"Did he use protection?" She asked, and Harry groaned at the question.

"No, I didn't." He emphasised the 'I', to make sure she got the idea he was putting across.

"Oh! So you... him..." Anne was wide eyed. Bless her, she had no clue what to say to show that she understood.

"Stop talking." Harry groaned, putting his face into his hands.   
Anne cleared her throat and Liam looked up at the ceiling, clearly feeling second-hand embarrassment for Harry.

"Well, poppet, you don't know if he's clean. You have to, have to, have to use protection. You could have anything!" Anne rubbed her temples again, clearly getting a headache from this massive amount of information that had just been unloaded onto her.

"Mum, he's clean. He's not been with anyone for months and he's been tested for the lot since then. And I got tested after the last person I slept with." Harry flushed, revealing stuff to his mum that he'd kept secret before.

"Jesus, Harry! How many people have you slept with?!" Anne asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Um," Harry counted up in his head. "twelve girls and three boys."  
Anne shrieked out at the large number, eyes wide with horror.

"Harold Edward Styles I didn't even know you were sexually active until I caught you with someone on the phone that time you snuck out! Jesus Christ." Harry blushed as Anne rested her forehead on the table, totally baffled. Liam rubbed her back with one hand but with the other gave Harry a thumbs up, showing he was impressed. Harry grinned back at him; he really liked Liam.

"I've been, uh, active since I was fourteen."

"Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was."

"I need a lie down."  
And so Anne got up and walked away to her bedroom, leaving Liam and Harry sat at the table, both of them slightly relieved that she was gone so that she couldn't ask any more questions.

"I see a lot of myself in you, Harry." Liam chuckled, getting up and walking to the fridge to get two beers out, cracking them each open and handing one to Harry while he sat down again, taking a swig of the bitter liquid.

"It sounds worse than it is! Like, on at least four occasions there was two girls at once, so like..." Harry trailed off, soothing his wrecked throat with the ice cold drink.

"You're seventeen and you've had four threesomes?!"

"JESUS CHRIST I ONLY CAME BACK DOWN TO GET MY GLASSES." Anne yelled, covering her ears at the information she accidentally heard, wanting to hear no more. Harry jumped, not realising his mum was there and had heard Liam's last sentence.  
Well, everything was out in the open now.

#

"Which shop do you want to go to now, Harry?" Liam asked, swinging his Gucci shopping bag around his finger that contained a really rather slick teeshirt and blazer. Anne has decided to send the two boys out for a 'bonding experience', which they took as meaning the shopping trip they had previously discussed.

"Louis Vuitton. Need a suit." Harry decided, walking towards the classy looking shop, the mannequins in the huge glass windows just dripping with elegance.

"Christ, you don't fuck about." Liam laughed, impressed but mildly horrified with Harry's expensive taste. Liam might have been rich, but he was Gucci rich, not Louis Vuitton rich. Harry was I-have-my-dad's-credit-card rich.

"Hello sirs, you needing a personal shopper today or just browsing?" A very toothy woman came up to them, her scarlet lipstick enhancing her shapely lips, her black hair curled elegantly down to under her bust. She was incredibly attractive, and wether Harry realised it or not, he turned his charm onto full force.

"Yeah, actually. I'm looking for a suit?" He grinned lazily at her, the infamous dimples appearing that had everyone falling at his feet.  
She blushed but frowned slightly.

"Are you sure? They are very expensive over here, but I hear Topman do some lovely suits-"

"Trust me, I could buy everything in this shop if I wanted to; money isn't an issue on any level." Harry said with ease, eyes firmly locked with hers, making her turn from pink to beet red.

"Oh, uh, sorry- I just, so-" She stuttered over her words, clearly embarrassed for having been so ignorant, thinking he couldn't afford anything just because he was a teenager.

"Don't stress out about it, I'd think the same thing if two grotty teenagers walked into my shop, eh Liam?" Harry nudged him with his elbow, laughing charmingly.

"Absolutely. You're the epitome of rugged, Harold." Liam winked, grinning widely.   
The shop assistant- Laila, so her name tag said- couldn't believe her luck. She usually had to deal with sleazy old rich people whose heads were so far up their own arses they could almost see what they ate for lunch, but she'd had the luck of dealing with two very attractive, very flirtatious young men.

"Right, do you want to take a seat while I go and get the champagne and suit rack? That would be lovely." She said, ushering them politely to a large, plush sofa round the back of the large store, before clicking away in her ridiculously high heels to go and do what she needed to.

"Liam? 's that you, yeah?" A low voice with a thick Bradford accent sounded no sooner than the two boy's bums had hit the seat.

"Zayn? Man, long time no see! Sit down, sit down, Harry here's just buying a suit." Liam stood up and gave the new man a hug. He turned to Harry who was sitting comfortably on the sofa, and stuck his hand out. Harry smiled. He was actually face to face with a God. He had literally never seen a more beautiful human, ever. Zayn had flawless, olive skin that looked so soft that Harry just wanted to reach out and touch it, perfectly shaped, white teeth set in a big, friendly grin and holy hell, if Harry had thought Liam's jaw was amazing, and Louis' cheekbones were phenomenal, then he clearly had never seem this man. He felt like everyone had to stay far away from his bone structure for fear of cutting their bloody hand it was so sharp. The man's ebony hair was styled up into a quiff, not a strand out of place; he was fucking beautiful. He was also his History teacher.

"Harry, nice to see you!" Harry shook his extended hand smiling kindly.

"You too, Mr Malik." Zayn scoffed, and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's Zayn, mate, we're not in school today!" He grinned. "Oh lads, Louis' back there somewhere. I'll call him, two seconds. LOUEH? LOUEH COME HERE!" he yelled, grinning as a curvy little man came strutting along.  
Harry didn't breathe.  
Louis didn't breathe.  
They really needed to breathe, rather than just stare awkwardly at each other. It helps to breathe if you want to survive. It's handy that way.

"Louis, this Liam, my mate from the pub." Louis and Liam exchanged smiles and how-do-you-do's, before Louis turned to Harry.

"Louis, you know Harry, don't ya?" Zayn smirked, knowingly. Did he know? Did Louis tell him? Harry shook his head clear of the paranoia.

"Yeah," Louis squeaked, before clearing his throat. "yeah, he's in my geography class."

"Do sit down, the lady's just gone to get champagne." Liam sat back, and Zayn and Louis sat on the sofa opposite them.

"Back- oh! More people. Good thing I brought spare glasses then." Laila said, smiling as she put the tray of champagne glasses down onto the oak table that sat between the two sofas.  
She poured everyone a glass which everyone gladly accepted, Louis and Harry drinking theirs faster than the others; they needed the alcohol.

"So Liam how do you know Harry?" Zayn asked, throwing an arm over the back of the sofa and sipping the bubbly liquid.

"I'm seeing his mum, which is great." Liam smiled, looking over at Harry and giving a friendly pat on the shoulder. The very shoulder Louis' leg had been propped up on the weekend before.  
The school week had gone by quickly, Louis and Harry exchanging little smiles here and there, but never having the time to stop and properly chat. Louis was desperate to know how coming out as bisexual went to his mum; he still felt guilty.

"Oh, wow. Age difference working there?" Zayn raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. I needed a woman who was more mature than the girls my age, and Anne is just that woman. All the girls my age are interested in is partying and getting drunk. I mean, I'm 21 now, I want to settle down. I've had my time of partying and sleeping around, started the same age as Harry here, isn't that right, lad?" Liam winked. "Ripe old age of 14."

Louis nearly choked, but managed to keep it in without drawing any attention to himself. Louis had been teaching since he was 22 and had had Harry in his first ever class. He had no idea that within the first year of him teaching the curly haired boy, he had lost his virginity and was sleeping around.

"Right sir, I've looked out some things that might interest you!" Laila came back, a large rail of clothes entail.

"Think we might stick around, I love helping people decide what to buy. 's weird, but I do." Zayn laughed, getting comfortable. With the amount of clothes that were on the rack, they were going to be there a long time.

#

Harry stepped out from behind the curtain; he had found the suit he wanted. Well, one of them. There were eight in his 'must have' pile.  
The suit was a slim fit, the trousers seeming to elongate and slim his already long and toned legs, with a crisp white shirt that was slick as anything, the silver cufflinks in the shape of a crucifixion cross. It came with a grey waistcoat, the back of which was black silk that slimmed Harry's waist beautifully, the buttons that kept it together at the front made of ivory. The suit jacket was sharp; the shoulders, the stitching, everything was just, sharp. There was a grey bow tie tied tightly around his neck, a nice twist to the outfit. He'd chosen a champagne coloured scarf to be draped around his neck and it just topped the outfit off nicely; he looked like a true billionaire.

"Wow." Zayn said, when Harry showed himself, strutting confidently around, showing off all aspects of his suit.

"You look amazing!"Laila gushed, and Liam agreed.  
Louis didn't speak. Mainly because he couldn't.

"Like the scarf, bro, that's bad that is. Makes you look proper minted." Zayn nodded appreciatively, nudging Louis with his knee. "You like it, Lou?" Louis just nodded, not trusting himself to speak and not sound like a pre-pubescent 12 year old with how squeaky he knew his voice was going to come out.

"How much is it?" Harry asked, leaning in so Laila could whisper the price into his ear, admiring himself in the huge floor length mirror, looking at every angle of himself.

"Scarf, cufflinks and bow tie included, £4,180." Laila grinned, something which Harry gratefully returned.

"I'll take it."

#

"Harry, let me see that receipt." Liam said, once all four men had walked out the shop.

"Not a chance in hell, I'm very ashamed right now." Harry was truly astounded at how much he'd managed to spend.

"Harry."

"Liam."  
Harry double checked the receipt total, and winced. "Nope, hasn't changed. I'm a dreadful person. I'm going to make a huge donation to charity when I get home."  
Zayn snatched the receipt out of Harry's hands and his eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets.

"Jesus Christ! I've never seen a number that big outside of a maths exercise book!" Zayn gawked at Harry, clutching the small piece of paper to his chest.

"How much did he spend, Zayn?!" Liam panicked, eyes wide with fear. He really was a rather nervous person. "Oh God, your mum told me not to let you spend over £2,000! How much am I going to have to suck up to her?"  
Harry winced. Oh dear God was he going to get into trouble, but at least he was going to look fabulous while it happened.

"You're going to have to suck up to her one hell of a lot. Jesus. In total, on eight full suits, one pair of boots, eight bow ties, six ties, a wallet and nine scarves, Harry has spent a grand total of... Any guesses? Louis, what's your estimate?" Zayn put on his announcer's voice, sounding like the X-Factor man his friend Niall could do such a good impersonation of.

"Uhh, by the sounds of how totally outrageous it is, I'm gonna go for £10,000." he decided, nodding his head in confirmation. Liam's eyes bulged, looking horrified.

"Harry, I swear to God, if you've spent anywhere near that amount I will have to crawl at Anne's feel begging her not to leave me!" Liam looked dangerous, which unnerved Harry.

"No, Louis, that is no where near the amount Harry spent." Zayn rolled his eyes, and Liam breathed a sigh of relief. "Harry Styles here, has managed to spend," He looked at the receipt again, double checking he had the numbers right. "£32,375 on those items."   
Liam stopped walking and sat down right where he stood, looking into space, his eyes glazed over. Louis joined him. Zayn laughed. And Harry wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment and fear over what his mother would do to him, because, although it wasn't her money, she still hated the fact Harry spend unnecessary amounts on things he didn't need while there was people out in the world who had nothing.

"I'm going to have to keep your mother in bed for a week in order to make her happy again." Liam said, miserably.

"Ew, Liam!" Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought, trying to hoist the older lad up onto his feet. "You're disgusting."

"The amount of money you just spent is disgusting! Truly, truly disgusting. I'm confiscating your credit card until we get home, hand it over." Liam said, holding out one large hand. And, surprisingly, Harry complied, not wanting to buy anything else when he already felt so bad. So he dug around in his tatty old wallet that was getting chucked away and replaced with the one he'd just spent £360 on as soon as he got home, he pulled out the card that was connected to his dad's bank account and placed it into Liam's palm, who promptly stood up, picking Louis up with him.   
Louis had no idea how to react. So he just chose to laugh it off, not really able to believe it was true, but it didn't affect him so it didn't matter.  
"Harry can you just throw away that receipt and just tell your mum you got it all for £600 at Debenhams?" Liam pleaded, eyes wide and begging.

"I would, but everything has the little LV logo stitched into it somewhere, never mind my wallet which has the classic monogram  
print...Look how nice it is though, isn't it nice?" Harry smiled dreamily at the small leather good, before adding on. "I'll say you went over to another shop so you had no idea how much I spent. I'll even go home looking moody and wounded saying you gave me a good ticking off?"   
All the boys smirked and chuckled, knowing Harry was dead, but Liam might be able to work his way out of it.

"Okay. Christ, okay." Liam rubbed his face, his shoulders visibly tense. "Well, we're going home now, if I don't make it out alive, I'd like to have 'Stupid Hoe' played as they lower my coffin into the ground." And with that, the two boys walked off, but not before Harry quickly whispered into Louis' ear as he passed him.

"See? Everyone loves Minaj."

#

"If I wasn't so angry with you, I'd love that suit. As it it, I'm too pissed off to care. There's no need to spend that amount of money on things you can get exactly the same somewhere cheaper!" Anne rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, leaving Harry standing there in the last suit he'd tried on in the shop, grinning.

"See, Li? She isn't that angry, you're good. She's not too horrified at the fact it cost £6,000 in total to get all that stuff." Harry winked, keeping up with the lie.

"I despair. Anyways, I'm off upstairs to see your mum; here's your credit card back!" He handed Harry the little golden rectangle before clapping him on the back and jogging off.  
Harry decided he wanted to live his life in suits; he felt so posh, so powerful in one. His dad would be proud.   
Speaking of his dad, he hadn't seen dear old Des recently, and his monthly visit was overdue by about a year. He knew Des was expecting him sometime soon, so Harry decided, why not pop down to London today? It was only 1 o'clock and the train only took about an hour and a half to get there. I mean, it wasn't like he actually wanted to spend any major length of time with him, out to late afternoon lunch and then catch a train back; He'd be back in time for tea.

"MUM, I'M GOING OUT. BE BACK LATER." Harry screamed up, in the hope Anne would hear. Even if she didn't, he was 17 now, he needed his freedom and would absolutely get it.

So Harry strolled out, still wearing his suit, (he wanted to show off slightly to Des, seeing as it was clear his dad thought he was massively better than him. Des' world revolved around money, so Harry knew that was the only way to get through to him. He just wanted his Dad to be proud of him, maybe show some love for the first time in his life.) and walked, freshly booted, to the train station a fifteen minute walk from his house and boarded the 1.20 pm train to London. It wasn't like he'd just assumed there would be a train there, Harry had memorised the time table back when visiting his dad was a regular occurrence.   
The faint zephyr of the cracked open window brushed Harry's loose curls into his face, making him wince as the prickly ends poked his eyes uncomfortably. So, growing frustrated, he reached a hand up and sweeped his hair back into a tall quiff. He probably looked ridiculous but he was so aggravated he honestly didn't care. It was only when he caught a glimpse of himself in the window and did a double take, did he realise that he liked it. It made him look older and more mature rather than the cutesy boy-next-door look he used to pull off so well. So, with a confident new smirk on his lips, he bought a ticket and sat back comfortably.   
He pulled out his phone, ready to kill an hour and a half, before seeing that he had a new text from 'Lou;)<3'.

'Looking suave in that suit:)x' Harry smiled, blushing slightly which humiliated him as Louis literally had such a huge effect on him now that he could turn him into a beetroot over a 5-word text.

'Thanks! On train to London, so bored! xx' He sent off. He'd literally only just set off, five minute into the journey but, hey, he could exaggerate if he wanted to. He certainly was no longer bored as soon as Louis came into the equation.

'why London? you're a strange one, you are xx'

'Visiting daddy dearest. Wish me luck! Coming out went well by the way xx' Harry smiled; the coming out bit had gone well, the rest sure hadn't. Anne was pretending like she hadn't caught Harry and 'the stranger' in bed cuddling, skin on skin, but was clearly still very aware that Harry was active like that now. Harry quickly typed another message. 'Also, opinions on the hair? Yay or Nay?' he snapped a picture of himself, winking, his mouth in a big open mouthed grin and attached it to the text.   
The conversation went on and on, keeping up a steady flow of chatter until Harry reached London, when he debarked the train. It turned out Louis liked his hair, a lot, expressing rather coarsely how much he wanted Harry to fuck him with his hair like that. He decided in that moment to never wear his hair down ever again.  
A slight feeling of dread braced itself in Harry's stomach as he pushed open the huge glass doors of his Dad's work building after having taken the bus from the train station to it; his boots hadn't broken in yet and were rubbing his heels painfully and he wasn't prepared to limp through the busy streets of London. He didn't, to his surprise, look massively out of place on the mode of public transportation seeing as they were going to the posher, high end area of the city. Every man wore suits and every woman wore pencil skirts with silk shirts, trying to look their upmost best to impress whoever needed to be impressed in order to get promoted.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" A very false, but beautiful woman asked him as he went up to the large receptionist's desk, her long black hair shining in the natural light, her slightly darker skin telling that she wasn't of caucasian descent. Her eyelashes clumped together with the amount of mascara that she was wearing, which she didn't need. Harry could see she'd be naturally pretty without her face caked in product as it was. But, he guessed, if she felt comfortable wearing it, and that was how she wanted to look, live and let live.  
'Typical,' Harry thought, with an internal eye roll. 'hiring attractive people to be the face of a company to anyone who walks in.'

"Yeah, hi," Harry leaned on the desk, grinning at her, dimples showing full force. "I came to see Des Styles?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Her grin seemed plastered on her face; He'd never seen anyone with a smile that big. Except from maybe Liam when he first met him, that was hilarious.  
Harry's grin fell. Shit. He forgot about that.

"Oh, um, no." He frowned, wondering how he could be so stupid as to forget to notify either his dad or the company that he was coming.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't let you in then, you need an appointment." She turned back to her computer, seemingly done with the conversation. Shouldn't she have at least offered to get him an appointment?

"I'm his son, Harry Styles. Can I get in now?" Harry asked, not even bothering to be all charming for someone who was so blatantly fake and rude. She looked back up at him, before pushing herself backwards on her wheely chair to reach the phone on the other desk. She pressed a button on the slick black machine and spoke after a faint buzz was heard.

"Mr Styles, your son is here to see you. Shall I send him in?" She asked.

"Yes please, thank you, Veronica." Came his father's answering voice, his tone bored as it ever was. Nothing seemed to be good enough to impress his father.  
Harry walked away from the slender woman while she tried to call directions at him; he knew where he was going. Top floor, to the only office on it.   
The ride up in the lift made him feel slightly queasy, knowing that the only thing stopping him from plummeting to his death 89 floors down was a rope of metal that could snap at any time. He'd never been one for heights, hence the reason he never went on roller-coasters or anything that went high or fast. They were a death sentence.

"Mr Styles?" Another lady sat at her desk just outside his dad's office, even more heavily made up than Veronica. Her blonde hair was scraped back into a fearsomely sharp bun, literally not a single wisp out of place, her ruby lipstick immaculately applied. She looked like a Barbie doll, which unnerved Harry. He didn't understand why some girls felt the need to glam up to the nines, it must be a tedious task.

"Indeed." Harry nodded, smiling at her, hands clasped behind his back as he strolled forwards, ignoring the burning in his heels as angry blisters formed.

"Come right in!" She stood up, and guided him into the room, as if he couldn't do it by himself, before closing the door behind him, not wanting to interrupt Des who was on the phone, looking out of the window.

"I need it done by Tuesday, Frank... No... I'm here working fucking weekends and you can't get your lazy arse out of bed! I don't give a fuck if it's a Saturday, I need that done by Tuesday and if you can't do that for me then so help you, you will be clearing out your office the next time I see you!" He yelled, before calmly hanging up, and carefully slipping his phone back into his inside jacket pocket, turning around to face Harry, his face now indifferent.  
Well, it was, until he actually saw Harry, taking in his appearance.

"Harry! My boy!" Des actually grinned, a sight Harry had never seen before. "Look at you! You look brilliant, have you lost weight?"  
The last time Des had seen Harry, he was a short 16 year old with puppy fat, in tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, and now look at him. He was dripping with elegance and sophistication, and that was just in appearance. Personality wise, Harry was whatever he wanted to be. He could chop and change, picking up and dropping characters as he pleased.

"Good to see you, Dad. Been too long." Harry accepted his Dad's offered embrace, the older man having almost ran across the room to hug him.

"It has, it has. You've grown up so much, my God, you're almost unrecognisable! Sit down, my boy, sit." He ushered him to the large leather chair opposite his own across the desk, before he sat in his own chair, pouring himself a scotch from the delicate crystal bottle that sat on a silver tray. "Want one?" Harry nodded, and Des positively beamed, indulging in the fact Harry now enjoyed whiskey alongside him.  
Harry took the glass Des had just poured for him and leant back in his chair, sipping delicately on the amber liquid, the harsh burn at the back of his throat now a pleasant sensation. A year ago, you try to give Harry a scotch and the boy would wrinkle his nose up and possibly gag at how overly strong it was; he despised it.

"So what's new, Dad?" Harry asked, eyes scanning the room.  
The whole wall opposite Harry and behind Des was glass, giving an astounding view over the busy streets Harry loved to wander at night when he used to stay over at his Dad's elaborate flat and go home the next day.

"Meh," Des waved a dismissive hand, shaking his head. "nothing much. Work and such. Not of interest to you, I'm sure!" He laughed charmingly, like Harry did so well.   
It was, in fact, Des that Harry got the charm from. Of course, Harry used it a lot more so was far more polite, friendly and likeable than his father, but when he used to see Des bump into work colleagues at restaurants and turn this new aura of him on, Harry, even as a small boy, saw how it instantly affected people. They were far more inclined to do as Des wished, something Harry wanted to happen to him when he was a big boy. "How about you? I've not seen you in a year, tell me all."  
Harry pondered on what aspects of his life to dabble in. Education, work, education seemed like a good idea.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat and sat up straighter, racking his brain for interesting things. "I've passed all of my A levels, full marks in Maths, Chemistry, Biology and English." Des nodded, impressed. "I'm thinking of applying for Oxford or Cambridge to study medicine. I'd like to be a doctor." Harry knew he sounded incredibly awkward, but he never knew how Des was going to react to anything he said. Talking to Des was like walking through a mine field; you never knew when your careful steps were going to cause an explosion that never ended well for you.

"Excellent! I knew you were 100% capable of that, I just hoped you'd put it to use. You're a clever boy, Harry." As soon as the words had left his father's mouth, Harry's mind was instantly on Louis. He'd said those exact words before he fucked Harry over his desk. He wondered if it was a good time to tell his father that he was bisexual; he was 17 years old and was one hundred percent confident with who he was, it wasn't like he could hide it forever.

"Thank you. Um, also, there's this other thing." Des raised his thick, dark eyebrows in curiosity. "I'm um..." He faltered. "...Taking up sewing."  
Oh.  
Well that hadn't been on his list of confessions.  
Mainly because it was an absolute lie, Harry couldn't sew to save his life.

"Right. You, er, getting on well with that?" Des seemed perplexed at Harry's random 'confession'. It certainly baffled him as to why his son had seemed so nervous before telling him.

"Yup, yeah. G-great... Just started on a pair of curtains." He was simply digging himself deeper into this ridiculous lie, what was he doing?! Harry had no idea, but now he'd started lying, he seemed unable to stop. "They're floral, beautiful, really. Mum says they'll go well in the living room, they suit the colour schem-"

"Harry, what are you keeping from me?" Des leaned back in his chair, looking over to Harry over the brim of his crystal glass as he took a delicate sip. He may not have seen his son in a year, but he knew when he was lying, it was obvious. The stuttering, flushing bright red and refusing to make eye contact were blatant signs.  
Harry swallowed, almost choking as his mouth was so dry, so he took a large gulp of his whiskey, desperate for moisture. The liquid burned his throat and drinking so much at once had turned his stomach, feeling the heat running all the way down to his gut in a hugely unpleasant manner.  
Harry looked straight at his father, green eyes meeting grey, as he studied all the lines over Des' ageing face. The one thing he seemed to be lacking was laughter lines, sadly.

"I don't know how to tell you." Harry admitted. He'd never been this worried in his life; he had no idea how Des would take the news, he didn't know his father well enough to know if he was a homophobe or not. Harry didn't care about many peoples opinions, but to be shunned by his own dad would be a bit of a blow.

"Just say it, Harry. Being straightforward is the best way to be." Harry took another sip, finishing off his drink in the hope that he might get some Dutch courage. 

"I'm bisexual." Harry blurted out, before staring out the window, refusing to even look near his dad. There was silence a minute, and Harry waited. He waited for the insults, the disappointment.  
He waited for the 'It's unnatural.'s, the 'It's not in God's will's, but there was still silence.

"Is that it?" Des seemed genuinely surprised. Harry nodded, fixating on the skyscraper a few blocks away, studying every pane of glass, every minuscule detail. "Okay, so you're bisexual. That doesn't change anything, in my view. It saddens me to believe you'd be anxious to tell me, I'm your father and though I may not show it, I love you." Harry looked up at him, suddenly verging on tears though he was unaware why. "You're my boy, Harry. Just because you like men too gives me no reason to be ashamed of you. I know I may seem like a heartless git most of the time, but I never want you to be afraid to tell me something that is important to you."  
Harry, no matter how hard he had tried to stop it, eventually gave into the tears, letting a few quietly roll down his cheeks.   
His father hadn't told him he loved him since he was 10. For him to do it in a time when Harry thought he would be rejected, be turned away just made Harry realise that he truly meant those three little words. 

"Thank you. I was scared you'd be angry." Harry spoke, quietly, his voice more vulnerable than it had been in months.  
He brushed the tears away, trying to compose himself, but it seemed an almost impossible task. "I"m sorry for crying... I'm just... I'm just so, so relieved. I didn't want to be turned away by my dad, it would be too awful to even think about."   
Des sighed, and leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his mahogany desk, looking right into Harry's eyes in a capturing gaze.

"Harold Edward Styles. You will never be turned away by me, especially not for such a minor thing. My best friend in sixth form was gay, and I still speak to him even today. They flew over to Canada and got married, and I attended the wedding because who you love doesn't make a difference to me, it isn't my business. It's up to you, and I want you to be with someone you love and someone who treats you well, be they man or woman, okay? Okay." He finished, after Harry gave a weak nod, a small smile gracing his lips that still quivered with tears. "Now, head into the bathroom, splash your face with cold water and we'll go out for lunch, eh?"   
Harry did was he was told, finding a whole new level of respect and love for his father, because he cared. Having gone through most of his life believing that Des didn't give two shits about him, didn't even love him and to have such an emotional talk like that, well, Harry was elated. He couldn't not be, realising although Des had left his mother, it didn't mean he wanted to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commeeennnnttttttttt kuuudooossssssssss


	6. Not-boyfriends can ignore other not-boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's only a little bit upset at Louis' bluntness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally so short I'm the worst person in the world. I'm sorry! But yeah, I hope you enjoy, thank you for feedback and kudos so far, you guys are great:) keep commenting!   
> -Sarah x

You know what Harry loved?  
The summer holidays.  
He loved the fact he could stay up and out every night for 7 weeks because there was no school the next day, the fact there was no restrictions, the fact he could see Louis as often as he wanted, which was good, seeing as Louis had invited him to be his plus one to a wedding the first tuesday in.

"Aren't you worried someone will realise that I'm your student?" Harry asked, playing with Louis' golden brown hair. Everything about Louis was golden; he was like a ray of sunshine.

"Nah, family wedding, no one lives even near here. Even if someone did realise, they wouldn't tell. I promise you, it'll be fine, you know how nervous I am! If I thought there was even a slight risk, I wouldn't take you." Louis lifted his head up from where it was laying on Harry's chest, and pouted for a kiss, which Harry dipped down and gave to him, giving his temple a quick peck afterwards.   
They had spent hours lying on Louis' bed back at his empty flat, just talking about anything and everything, stealing kisses here and there. It had been a perfect day.   
It seemed that whenever Harry was with Louis, he could just be free, be himself like he couldn't be around other people in fear of being judged, something he knew Louis would never do as he didn't even pretend to be perfect himself. The little idiosyncrasies Harry found out about as they spent more time together made him just grow fonder of the older lad, his lips twitching every time he picked something up and didn't put it back down exactly where it was before, and Louis would subtly go and fix it; he even did it in Harry's room, tidying up slyly as he went about.

"Well okay then. It's up in Doncaster, yeah?" Louis nodded, absently tracing shapes into the dip in the middle of Harry's chest, in between his ribcage. "Would we be staying in a hotel the night and drive back the next day? Or just head straight back home and arrive early morning?"   
Louis contemplated. He knew full well that he would be perfectly capable of driving so late into the night, that wasn't a problem, but the idea of booking into a cosy hotel and sleeping, body entwined with Harry, seemed much more appealing.   
It scared Louis just how much he liked Harry; we wasn't just a plaything for him, something to fuck when he needed a release, but he was a friend. He just understood Louis, laughed at all his bad jokes (no matter how cringe-worthy they were) and was just there for him.   
Obviously, he liked Harry as more than a friend, there was an undeniable attraction that each of them felt, but neither of them spoke of, scared the other would reject them as it would make things too complicated. Louis often wished that Harry would just drop out of school early and go and work for his dad (An offer Des had given his son over lunch) so that they could be together, no hiding, no secrets.

"Hotel, I want to be able to drink. Not getting drunk, though, never letting you in on the embarrassing mess that is a less than sober me!" He giggled, looking up into Harry's green orbs. Harry chuckled, and squeezed Louis tighter, in love with the feeling of having him in his arms.

"I'll promise you one thing; you can be no worse than me! I'm dreadful, its absolutely humiliating." Harry said, stroking the exposed skin on Louis' back where his jumper had ridden up with his thumb.

"Hmm you're only 17, shouldn't be drinking." Louis teased, grinning cheekily. Harry cracked a smile, shaking his head with a fond roll of his eyes before he let his head fall back and hit the puffed up pillow that rested on the memory foam mattress. They lay in silence for a while, though it seemed like mere minutes to them, each boy caught up in his own thoughts and the other's embrace.

"Lou?" Harry said, and Louis jumped, almost having forgotten he was there, a real, breathing, talking human, not just a big comfy pillow to lie on.

"Mhh?"

"I like spending time with you. It's nice." Louis felt himself blush, so he buried his head deeper into Harry's familiar scented body. He loved how Harry smelled, it wasn't of cologne or anything specifically made to smell nice, more like faint oranges and eucalyptus. Whatever it was, it was addictive and homely and _Harry_.

"I like spending time with you, too. You're alright, you are." Harry barked out a laugh at that, dimples appearing as his grin almost split his lips while he stared at the plain white ceiling.

"Just alright? Gee, cheers!" He laughed, and Louis smacked his chest lightly, smiling into the curly haired boy's chest.

"Yeah, that's a compliment, take it or leave it!"   
Louis pulled himself up so that he was lying face to face with Harry, dipping his head down so that their noses touched lightly.

"Why is your nose always so cold?" Harry asked, a twinkle of humour in his eyes while Louis frowned, feigning insulted. "It feels wet!"

"It's not, you're just weirdly warm, dickhead, and it isn't wet. If something is   
cold, it can feel like it's wet." He paused. "You're so weird, why are we talking about cold wet noses?!" Louis laughed, unsure of what he was rambling about.  
Harry shrugged and pushed his head up so that he could give Louis a quick, sweet peck on the lips, pulling back with an innocent smile.

"Dunno, cos you have one." He flicked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, suddenly very aware that Louis was lying on top of him and his eyes were zoned out, focusing on Harry's mouth.  
He was just about to lean up and start what would inevitably end up as sex, when the sound of the flat's front door opening met the boys' ears.

"Honey, I'm home!" A voice sung, and Harry frowned. Who was this person calling Louis ' _honey_ '? Not like he cared, I mean, Louis wasn't his. No, he didn't care at all. Not one bit, nope.  
Louis groaned lightly, rolling off Harry and setting an appropriate amount of space between them, throwing Harry an apologetic look. "Sweetie? Snuggle-bumpkin moon pie? My wittle baby boo-bear?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ni. I'm in my room." No sooner had the words left Louis lips than the door was being flung open and a blonde man was there, pulling of his RayBans dramatically, showing off ocean blue eyes.

"What ya sayin' my san!" Harry truly didn't know what this man's real accent was; was it American as it had been before, or was it cockney, like it was now? "Oh, shit, didn't realise you had company. Who's this lovely fellow then, eh?" As it turned out, he was Irish.  
Harry flushed, wondering if the harsh love bites from their earlier session of lust were covered by his shirt. They weren't, and Niall looked at them openly, grinning amusedly.

"This," Louis said, raising a curved eyebrow. "is Harry. He's my mate."

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" He chuckled, not buying a word of it. "Wait... No way! Totally forgot about your student, this isn't that one is it? It is, oh my God, it is! Aw he's a pretty one, he is." Niall seemed to have laughter in every word he said, energy and joy bouncing off of him in a way that made Harry unable to hold back a smile, relaxing back into the mattress.

"Yeah, that's me, unless you've been having multiple rendezvouses with other pupils, Lou?" Harry looked over at him, smirking so deliciously that Louis wanted to clamber back on top of him and fuck him until he cried.

"Of course, I've had half the student body in my bed." Louis teased, making Niall laugh once again.   
Harry cocked an eyebrow, before speaking in a low tone, in the hopes that only Louis could hear him rather than his flatmate still standing at the door.

"That's funny, you haven't even had me in your bed yet." Louis blushed ferociously at that statement, unsure of why it made him so flustered. Maybe it was just the thought of tainting his little piece of heaven with the sin he'd been so eagerly committing those last few weeks that had him longing to ruin his sanctuary. He wanted a safe haven where he could get away from it all, but he wanted Harry bent over and begging for his cock more.

"Oi, I heard that, Curly." Harry smiled sincerely at the nickname. "But I'll choose to ignore it. I'm Niall, by the way. I'd shake your hand, but your all the way over there and I'm lazy, so." Harry shrugged, still smiling.

"s'fine. Nice meeting you, Niall."

"And you!" And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.  
Louis rolled back to Harry in an instant, showering his neck with hot, open mouthed kisses as Harry froze in shock for a second, before placing his hands on Louis hips and tilting his head to the side to give him better access.   
They both knew they weren't going to take things further, they couldn't. Niall was there and although him and Louis were incredibly close, even Niall didn't want to hear Louis having sex.

"I'm rather excited for this wedding." Harry said out of the blue, as Louis worked tongue and teeth over Harry's sensitive spot. His voice may have been calm, slow and steady, but the bulge in his jeans gave it away that Louis' actions were affecting him immensely.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not arriving alone, getting hit on by lonely bridesmaids who seem blind to the fact that I'm not interested." Louis murmured, pulling his lips only centimetres away from Harry's bruised neck in order to talk coherently.

"Lou?" The younger boy choked out as Louis bit down lightly on his sensitive skin. "What if people ask if we're together? What do we say?" Louis froze, pulling back and away from Harry's neck, a slightly uneasy look on his gorgeous features.

"We say no."   
Although he'd been expecting it, Harry still felt like there were rocks sinking down to the bottom of his stomach, weighing him down, a bout of apnoea hitting him from the disappointment. It wasn't like he thought Louis would say some big romantic speech that ended up with him asking Harry to be his boyfriend. That could never happen. It would never happen.  
Harry was his student.  
That Louis sometimes had sex with.  
That's it.

"Alright." He hid the hurt on his face, a tight smile on his lips. "Anyway, I should really get going. I'll see you later, yeah?" He nudged Louis, signalling for him to get off him so that he could stand up and leave as he desperately felt the need to.

"Harry, I-" Louis started, not moving.

"No, Lou, I do just really need to get going. Mum will go mental if I'm late for dinner again!" He forced a laugh, and Louis seemingly bought it, smiling and getting off him, satisfied that it wasn't what he'd said making him leave.   
So with a messy goodbye kiss that lasted for a few minutes, Harry let himself out of Louis' flat, after exchanging farewells with Niall.  
While walking home in the biting wind and the horizontal rain, Harry decided that it wouldn't be out of the question to shed a few tears, and let himself cry. He wasn't sure why Louis' words had affected him at all, it wasn't like he thought it was going to be like the books where they would fall in love no matter how much they had to hide their love. He knew Louis just wanted casual sex, which was something Harry was used to giving people. He'd gotten a bit of a reputation as a slut over the years from people slowly finding about the amount of times people had come to him and used his body for their own desires, whatever they may be.   
Sometimes Harry felt like people didn't even see him as a person anymore, just a slut. Just a rich little slut who could afford what he wanted and would bend over for just about anyone who asked. People called him a 'sugar baby', though Harry wasn't too sure what that meant.  
Harry knew he had reasons for not caring about sex anymore, not that he was willing to share them with anyone; no one knew. Harry had kept that certain nightmare to himself. He knew if he told anyone, he'd get the blame. He'd get people saying 'you probably led him on' and 'I bet you were begging for it' and he wasn't sure he could handle that. Not after the years he'd spent getting over it.  
But Harry knew that the past was the past, and let bygones be bygones. It wasn't like it mattered, he was strong, he could live his life normally.  
What did matter to him though, was that it seemed Louis was just another one of those people that would use him for their own personal gain, and one day, would abandon him. Obviously they weren't going to stay having sex forever with no strings attached; Louis would find a man he wanted to be with and would leave Harry alone, once more.   
And it was that thought that made Harry realise he should break off whatever he had with his teacher. Maybe not yet, though.

#

It had been two days since Harry had left Louis' apartment, and he hadn't texted the latter once. He wasn't answering his calls either, which made Louis realise that something was up.

"That boy is infuriating!" Louis said, frustration colouring his exclamation. "We need to leave for the wedding tomorrow morning and he still hasn't returned any of my calls or texts, and I can't even go over to his to check on him, fuck sake."   
Niall looked at him with as much sympathy as he could muster, a mouthful of cheese Doritos ruining the effect slightly.

"He might have lost his phone, you never know." He replied, as soon as he'd swallowed the unhealthy food he really should put away, having already eaten 3/4 of the packet. It wasn't even 10 am.

"Phht," Louis snorted. "unlikely. It's like his child, never out of sight or reach. Teenagers nowadays, though."   
The fact Harry was clearly ignoring him was enough to make Louis uneasy. He'd never been one for arguments, usually ending up crying halfway through a sentence that's meant to be scathing and hurtful, so he really didn't want to have one with Harry, not when he had to see him everyday at school after the holidays were over. "Fuck it, I'm calling him until he answers. I will spend all day, I don't give a fuck. I'm not going to that wedding alone!"

#

Harry clicked 'ignore' for the 28th time in half an hour. He had literally gotten a call from Louis every minute and it was slowly driving him insane to keep rejecting him.

"Harry, who keeps bloody calling you?!" Anne asked, irritated by the constant sound of Harry's phone going off.   
Harry decided to just turn it off, it would save a lot of hassle.

"Dunno, withheld number." He grumbled, scratching his neck and refocusing on the film Anne had put on, trying to concentrate.   
He'd ignored Louis for 2 days now, trying to distance them slightly after a day of being snuggled up in Louis' bed watching movies. That was something boyfriends did, something Louis had made very clear that they weren't. People who weren't boyfriends could ignore other not-boyfriends' calls.   
Okay, so Harry was a little bitter, but he was a hormonal teenager, he could be pissy if he wanted to be.  
He did, however, want to accompany Louis to the wedding as the promise of free champagne was too tempting to miss out on. It sucked not being legally able to buy alcohol yet, he'd drink champagne like water if he could.

"Juno, mum? Didn't realise you had a good taste in films." That earned him a smack on his leg and an 'I'm-very-trendy-thank-you-very-much' to which Harry nodded, a giant smirk on his face saying he clearly thought otherwise.  
So he sat with his mum and watched the film, mind totally clear from the Louis situation and focusing on the hilarious dialogue in the film.

'Your shorts are especially golden today.'  
'Thanks. My mom uses colour safe bleach.'  
'Go Carol.'  
'I'll tell her.'

Harry was so glad to just forget about the drama in his life, and go back to being a normal teenager with a normal teenage life. To be very honest, the constant sneaking about and lying grew very tiring, and Harry was exhausted by it all. He wanted to be open with his mum, but he knew that wasn't really an option, not in a circumstance like that where Louis could end up losing his job.  
Harry was almost sad when the film ended, realising he should probably turn his phone back on and contact Louis, it would bet he polite thing to do.

"Right, I'm off up to my room." Harry said, kissing the top of his mum's head as he got up off the red fabric sofa and walked out of the lounge, bounding up the staircase two steps at a time.  
He closed the door behind himself and went to flop down on his bed, turning his phone back on as he got comfy, looking outside at the miserable weather while he waited for the screen to load up. It was summer, it was supposed to be sunny and unbearably warm, not grey with a likely chance of rain, for the love of God.  
Harry was assaulted with a sea of notifications from Louis, but the one that caught his eye was one from his friend he used to hook up with all the time, Perrie.

'Bae come over to mine, me nd the girls miss u xx' Harry smiled, having not spoken to the bubbly Geordie lass in ages since she'd left for university.  
He guessed calling Louis could wait.

#

"You're not crazy, Lucy _is_ being a bitch! Like, who even does that, what the fuck." Okay, maybe Harry let his flamboyant, camp side out when he was surrounded by girls as they sat in a circle eating Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and cried about their feelings. It was a typical thing that they did when they met up, and it was hilarious.

"I _know_ , right? Like, she is such a fucking bitch for starting rumours? Like, apparently I'm, like, the bad one here but, like, I just called her out for being, you know, a twat." Jesy said, with a careless shrug and a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Why does no one love me, like, I'm still single, at nineteen years old."

"Sometimes I want to punch babies in the face, they're so fucking tiny y'know? Like, what right do they have to be that small? It's a fucking disgrace."

"I can burp the alphabet."

"Ladies, I have an announcement."  
Out of all the things said that afternoon, that was the one that really got the girls' attention, all turning to face Harry who had a dramatically solemn look on his face.

"What?" Perrie asked, adjusting her boobs in her bra, wincing slightly before sighing in content as she got comfy.

"I have officially lost all of my virginities."   
Most people wouldn't understand that statement, but if you'd been awake at 4 in the morning at a big group sleepover, you would have heard them discussing how they think you have multiple virginities. Your giving-oral-sex virginity, your receiving-oral-sex virginity, your fucking-a-vagina virginity, your getting-fucked-in-the-vagina virginity, your taking-anal virginity and last but not least your giving-anal virginity. Harry had lose every single one he could, the only exception being the getting-fucked-in-the-vagina virginity, seeing as there was a certain lack of womanly parts on his behalf.  
There was a chorus of 'my baby!'s and 'I love you's and many more of the like, before Eleanor spoke up a grin on her pretty features.

"Wait, which one was the last to go and when?"   
Harry flushed pink, not quite sure why he was so embarrassed; they knew his deepest darkest secrets, except from one, so this was no big deal. Everyone knew he was a very sexual lad.

"Giving anal, fucked some guy like last month." He wouldn't mention that 'guy' was his teacher, but he could be vague. "I'm a whore, I admit, but I'm a charming one." Harry grinned, leaning back on his forearms and stretching out his seemingly endless legs.

"Yes, but your our little whore. No one else is allowed to call you that but us, we'd have to break them if they did." Jesy said, and all the girls agreed, seemingly genuinely serious. "Literally, we've known you for what seems like forever. You're our little baby, all young and seventeen and still at high school."   
Harry pouted, a little whimper used as a filthy attempt to make them feel guilty.

"Hey, El's in my year! Just because you older grannies have all molested me and are jealous of my youthful charm." Harry grinned. It seemed like the first time he'd had that much fun in weeks, he really had missed up the girls. They were a few of his only true friends who didn't use him for either money or sex, something he was incredibly grateful for.

"Oh, shush. We aren't old. We're mature university students, you should be flattered we're hanging out with a little nugget like yourself when we could be partying and getting pissed. And Eleanor's a whole year older than you! She might be in your year but there's an age difference." Jesy giggled, taking the curlers out of her hair.   
The five girls, Perrie, Jesy, Eleanor, Leigh-Anne and the eldest in the group, Lou were notorious for their party girl attitude, every night out ending up with a massive drama. So far, there had been arrests, hospital trips and piercings, but they were other stories for another time. Harry had been to plenty of parties with them, ending up either higher than a kite or so drunk he couldn't even form words, passing out and getting dragged home to Lou's flat, waking up in her bath covered in his own vomit. Maybe both. Usually both.

"Mature my arse! Bunch of babies, the lot of you." He smirked, absently scratching the love bite marked on his hip bone. "But anyway, Pez, my darling, what on earth are you doing for your birthday? It's in three weeks, something needs to be done, and that something needs to be huge. Can't believe you're gonna be twenty, it's not right!"   
Lou spoke up for the first time in a while, having had her phone in her hand constantly, and pizza in her mouth.

"It's going to be huge. Harry, I've booked out MIAMI night club, hundreds of people coming. Mainly university students, but I promise you'll not be let out of my sight, I'm not losing you and having you get abducted or some shit. You're too pretty for your own good." She grinned, pushing her wavy silver hair out of her eyes.

"Not a model." Harry joked as he struck a very serious pose like all the girls on Facebook were doing at the time, looking away into the horizon. They smacked him and he let out a startling cackle of laughter, having more fun than he had in ages. God, he missed those girls.

#

"Hi."

"Hi."

Awkward pause.

"How're you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

Awkward pause.  
Elongated awkward pause.  
Longest awkward pause in the history of awkward pauses.  
This truly was getting ridiculous, someone say something, please.

"So, tomorrow-"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"What's happening?"

"Um, I'll pick you up at 7 am, we'll be there for 11 am."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

There had been an uncomfortable amount of silence during this phone call.

"Lou, I want you to come over right now and fuck me."

"Give me 5 minutes."

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* comment *cough*


	7. Harry Can Outdo Your Gayness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry arrive at the hotel and get an unexpected interruption..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is it okay if we just pretend the last month didn't happen like damn son  
> I feel really bad for making you wait, I'm really sorry:(  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -Sarah x

"Turn it up!" Harry bounced excitedly in his car seat as the quiet sound of The Buzzcocks poured through the radio in Louis' Volkswagen Passat.  
Louis rolled his eyes but complied, twisting the volume dial up so that Ever Fallen In Love was drowning out any engine noise, Harry playing shitty air guitar beside him. "This song is my favourite!" He shouted, laughter colouring his words.

"S'good." Louis nodded, smiling but keeping his eyes on the road. A road accident didn't seem very appealing to him.  
It was only 8 in the morning yet Harry was radiating energy, a ball of sunshine blinding Louis with dazzling smiles and over-enthusiastic movements. I mean, yeah, he had had six cups of coffee before Louis picked him up, but it was probably mostly natural energy as well, the prospect of being Louis' plus one to a wedding enough to give him butterflies.

"Make me feel like diiiiirrrt, I'm huurt!" Harry sang, his voice sending chills up Louis' spine as his rocky tone bit at his bones.  
After three minutes of having to make sure Harry wriggling in his seat, singing, playing air guitar and almost moaning out the lyrics didn't distract him, the song finally ended and Harry collapsed back, panting heavily with a massive grin on his face, eyes crinkling at the corners making him look so adorable that Louis almost cooed.

"Lou, play twenty questions?" The Cheshire boy offered, dimples persuading Louis before he could even think of saying no.

"Sure. You go first." Harry's grinned before furrowing his eyebrows in thought as he came up with a question.

"How long ago did you move to Cheshire?" Louis bit his lip counting back the years from when he was just a fresh faced young man, just left university.

"Back when I was nineteen so six years ago! I'm getting so old." He pouted, although he honestly looked no older than twenty-one. His skin routine proved very effective, owning more bottles of anti-ageing cream than he knew what to do with.

"You aren't old, you're only eight years older than me. Question two, when was your last relationship?" The curly haired boy asked, scratching the end of his nose with a frown.

"About five months ago now? Had a pretty serious boyfriend, but just lost feelings for him, I guess. Bit of a messy break up." He shrugged, not bothered by it anymore. Some people could handle getting dumped and others couldn't; Greg couldn't. He screamed, and he cried and he begged and he made Louis feel dreadful, manipulative man he was.

"Oh dear." He sounded as if he was slightly amused. "Um, question three, favourite food?"

"You're already running out of questions aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Just take a nap."

#

 

"Haz, we're at the Hotel. C'mon, wake up." Harry felt Louis' soft hands brushing the younger boy's curls out of his face, his voice gentle.

"Mmmmhf." He groaned, snuffling a little as he woke up, a yawn forcing its way out of his mouth. He blinked his blurry eyes open and looked up at Louis standing by his open door, motioning for Harry to climb out in the car park.  
The hotel in front of them was a beautiful structure. Stone walls sprawled across the grounds, green ivy climbing up them gracefully, parting only for the windows on the multiple floors and the large glass entrance door at the front. It was like a country mansion you'd expect some millionaire to live in when they came on holiday to Britain, that old, grand look that Harry adored so readily.  
Louis tugged on his jumper lightly, apparently eager to get inside and get ready for the wedding, his soft fringe falling behind the frame of his glasses and over his eye.

"s'a nice hotel." Louis promised as Harry begrudgingly dragged himself up, squinting at the light of the mid-afternoon sun as it assaulted his retinas.

"Looks it." He replied, stretching skywards, his back giving multiple satisfying 'pop's which made Louis cringe, walking round to the boot in order to get his and Harry's suitcases, Harry's imprinted with classic Louis Vuitton monogram, his own, black and scuffed.

"Right!" Louis declared, shutting the boot and locking the black car. He dragged both suitcases along beside him, one case's wheels squeaking with every turn; take a guess as to who's.  
Truth be told, Louis had just about emptied out his bank account getting a room in this hotel, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. Harry wasn't exactly a Premiere Inn kinda guy, he was used to only being treated to the best which absolutely intimidated Louis on a level he didn't understand. He didn't think he could ever be made to feel so small by someone so much younger than him yet Harry did so without meaning to. He knew deep down that no matter where he booked them in, it could be in a mouldy cave and Harry's face would light up like it was the most brilliant thing he'd ever seen, being genuinely grateful for whatever he was given. He truly was lovely.

"This place is beautiful, Louis." He commented as he held the doors open for Louis to get through with their bags, having brushed he younger boy off when he offered to take his own suitcase. His jade green eyes reflected the light coming from the pretty- huge- chandeliers, a star placed in each pupil.  
He sometimes felt Harry's eyes were deep enough to hold stars, galaxies, the way they seemed to contain stories never spoken of, tales never told. It sometimes got Harry nervous, the way Louis would stare into his eyes while they lay, content with the silence containing only their pants as they caught their breath, as if he was trying to read him. So Harry would throw up a brilliant smile, or distract him with a kiss to take his mind off it, take his mind off looking past the walls built around those green eyes.

"It is, isn't it." He smiled, wheeling past Harry and straight up to the front desk where a kind faced man sat, his suit sharp and business-like, contrasting him completely.

"Hello, sirs." He smiled, turning to give them his full attention.

"Checking in? Name's under Tomlinson." Louis said, scratching his neck.

"Should have used Stylinson." Harry mused.  
Beat.

"Sorry, what?"

"Stylinson." He repeated slowly. "It's a mixture of our names. Goes quite nicely, I think."  
Louis stared at him.

"You don't half talk some shit sometimes, Harry."

"Hmph." He turned his nose up, feigning insult though a small smile played on his lips. The man cleared his throat, and Louis snapped his head away from staring at Harry with a dopey smile on his face so quickly that his neck cracked.

"Here's your key card's, sir. Two, yes?" His smile literally hadn't left his lips or shown any signs of stopping.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the keys in between two fingers and started picking the bags back up, struggling to get a grip of the handles, before Harry politely took the keys, smiling at Louis grinned sheepishly at him.

"You're on the fourth floor, straight down the corridor on the right." And with that, he turned back to his computer, tapping away on the slick, white Apple keyboard. The boy and the man set off, ambling over to the lift while taking in the room around them; it was like something from The Great Gatsby.  
The silver doors slid open to reveal a large elevator, decorated to look like any normal room, wallpaper, mirrors, skirting boards. It even had it's own mini chandelier.  
Harry seemed off in his own world, a million thoughts racing through his head yet a calm and composed look on his face, pushing his hair back into his messy quiff.  
Louis liked the quiff, don't get me wrong, but it seemed to take the curls out of his hair, only leaving a few sad ones at the side of his ears. He hoped that Harry would wear it down at the wedding; he would force him to if it came to it.

The lift dinged and the doors opened, revealing a hallway which they stepped out into. They walked until they reached the door with gold letters on it saying 420 which made Harry chuckle.

"Blaze it." He murmured, clearly amusing himself and Louis rolled his eyes fondly. It wasn't funny but if it made Harry smile then it was alright in Louis' books.

"Shut up, you fool." Louis chuckled, slotting the keycard into the lock and pushing the door open once it had gone green. The lock, not the door; though colour changing doors might have been quite exciting, Harry added that onto his list of things to invent. Or fund to be invented, he was no mechanic.

"Ooooh, I like it." Harry cooed, bumbling into the rather beautiful room. There was an absolutely gigantic four poster bed with it's headrest pushed up against the wall in the centre of the room, covered in divine white silk sheets with a soft baby blue blanket covering the bottom half of the bed, presumably for extra warmth on cold nights.  
Across from the bed on the opposite wall was a large ceiling-to-floor length mirror, about six feet across, with a large oak wardrobe just beside it, tucked neatly into the corner. In the space between the mirror and the wardrobe was another oak door, silver letters sprawling across it in italics spelling out 'En-suite'. There were oak bedside tables (oak was becoming a bit of a theme here) with lamps on each one. There was a little table with two seats facing each other right in front of the large window, a beautiful view of the garden grounds sprawling ahead for what seemed like miles, rhododendron bushes trimmed neatly, a patch of delicate pansies nodding their head in the summer zephyr.

"Lovely." Harry smiled, before throwing himself rather ungracefully onto the bed, taking a deep breath into the scent of fabric softener and silk.

"Yeah, didn't want to seem too poor." Louis joked, even though he was deadly serious.  
Harry tilted his head up to look at the man standing in front of the now closed door, a strained smile on his face.

"What, you think I would judge you if we got booked into somewhere like a Travel Lodge?" He seemed genuinely puzzled. Louis game a shy nod. "Louis! I've stayed in some really grotty places before. Mum refuses to use Dad's money so we go to placed that mum can afford to being funded by a nursing job. Plus it isn't like I haven't passed out and slept in ditches before after a night out." His eyes sparkled and Louis instantly felt better, albeit slightly stupid to think that Harry would be snobby or disdainful. He was Harry.

"I guess, sorry. Shouldn't have assumed, should know you aren't like that." Louis mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Shush now, I don't care. C'mere." Harry gazed up at Louis, hoping he'd get the hint.

"You and your good looks, Harold. Charming people into bed when they're supposed to be getting ready for a wedding, I dunno. What're we going to do with you?" He playfully rolled his eyes whilst walking over to the bed, leaving the suitcases abandoned.

"Hmm," Harry pondered. "you might just have to punish me."  
Louis almost choked.  
Harry let out a raucous laugh, amusement playing in his eyes as he watched Louis' mouth hand open slightly, his pupils blown so that his irises were merely a thin coating around them. "Louis it's all very well you standing there looking like I just whispered the dirtiest and most erotic thing into your ear, but it isn't really helping the whole 'you-getting-on-top-of-me' situation, I won't lie."  
Louis snapped out of it and clambered onto the bed, straddling the younger boy and instantly dipping down to engage in a filthy kiss, tongues meeting before lips. It usually took a few minutes to get to that stage of heat and passion but not that day, not when time was precious.

"Want you to fuck me." Harry whimpered, gasping as Louis attacked his neck, leaving noticeable marks along his collar bones and throat just beside his wind pipe.  
Recently it had been Harry topping more, fucking Louis into a mattress as he whimpered and cried as Harry abused his prostate so deliciously, so just the mere thought of getting inside Harry had him achingly hard in his boxers. "God, Lou, want you to fuck me so bad."  
Just as Louis reached down to unbutton Harry's heinously tight skinny jeans, a knock was heard on the door. Both boys groaned, Louis climbing off Harry in order to answer it.

"Louis, it's me!" A woman's voice sounded from the other side of the door and Louis swore quietly. Harry looked up at him quizzically, lips puffy and obscenely red but Louis just shook his head and motioned for him to go into the bathroom. Harry shot him a quizzical look it complied, clumsily rolling off the bed and jogging into the bathroom, the lock making a soft 'click' behind him. "Louis?"  
He frowned, adjusting himself so as he didn't have an obscene bulge, and grabbed one of the hotel's huge, fluffy complimentary dressing gowns to make sure she couldn't even see down there.

Tying the front closed, he walked over to the door. "Yeah, mum, I'm coming!" He pushed the cold metal handle down, and opened the door, revealing Jay beaming at him, before throwing herself into him in a bone crushing hug.

"Lou!" She cried, when she pulled back, holding him at arms length while looking him up and down, taking in every tiny detail. "Feels like years since I last saw you."  
Louis rolled his eyes fondly, a small smile on his lips at seeing his mum getting emotional, tears swimming in her huge blue eyes.

"Don't be silly mum, don't cry. It's not been that long you muppet." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading her into the hotel room, the door swinging shut behind them as they walked over to the table on the far side of the room.

"It's been a good four months. That's a third of the year, it's too long for a mum to go without seeing her little one!" She sniffed, a warm smile spread over her mumsy features. They sat in the beautifully carved chairs, patterns swirling and dancing across the back rest of them.

"You've got the girls; how are they, by the way? Everyone at home good?" Louis asked, placing his hand on top of hers I'm a comforting gesture, trying to will her tears away.  
Johannah used her one free hand to push a lock of long dark hair out of her face, blue eyes blinking quickly in an attempt to dry her eyes.

"Everyone's good, yeah. Lottie's doing great at uni, and Felicity just passed all her exams!" She beamed, incredibly proud of the two eldest girls. "Two A's, two B's and a C. She's chuffed to bits."  
Louis grinned, his heads swelling at the thought of his two sisters doing so well; he knew they'd both go far in life, hopefully further than him. Teaching was a great job, but it was stressful as anything and he didn't really see his girls as the type to be patient with annoying teenagers.  
The smile of pride turned into one laced with sadness as she squeezed his hand. "The girls miss you, y'know. They don't see you enough, you're hardly home. Phoebe and Daisy keep asking when you're coming to visit, so do Ernest and Doris." Guilt panged through Louis' stomach.

"I'll be coming down really soon, okay? How about this Thursday?" He promised, getting up and strolling to the wardrobe where the tea supplies would be.  
He never did understand why the tea, mini kettle, cups and biscuits were kept in the wardrobes of hotels but hey ho, at least they were there. Nothing could beat relaxing in a hotel room, lying in a bed with fresh sheets with a cup of tea while watching the telly. It's the best feeling in the world, according to Louis! Aside from sex, particularly with Harry.  
Speaking of Harry, he was still hidden in the bathroom as Louis realised he needed to get in there to fill up the kettle, listening to his mum chatter about life and the girls.  
Shit.  
 _Shit_.  
 _Motherfucking shit buckets_.  
There was no way Jay wouldn't see him, from the angle of her chair she could see the whole bathroom and there isn't really that many places to hide a 5'10 seventeen year old in a largely glass room.  
He was going to have to introduce them. His mum and his whatever-Harry-was.  
Meeting.  
Introductions.  
How horrific.  
So, while his mum laughed at her own joke so hard she induced a snort, he took a deep breath and spun on his heels to face her again, promptly interrupting her.

"Mum there's someone I want you to meet."  
Jay silenced, looking up at her son with confusion written across her pretty features. He figured his mum wouldn't approve and would think he was too young for him to be any good for Louis but they weren't exactly together so he guessed it wouldn't be too much of a problem. They certainly weren't going to be totally honest with just how young he was.

"What? Is someone else here?" She laughed, looking around the room.

Louis nodded. "Harry, can you come through please?" He called and within seconds, the sound of the lock on the bathroom door sounded as Harry pushed it open and strode out, a massive grin on his face.

"Who's this, Louis?" Jay smiled, standing up to say a proper hello to the younger boy.  
Harry took it upon himself to answer, mischief glinting in his emerald eyes as he stepped forewords, large hand out stretched.

"I'm Harry Styles, Louis' boyfriend." He shook Jay's hand before leaning forewords and kissing both her cheeks. "It's lovely to meet you finally, I've heard lots about you!" He lied.

"Oh God," she giggled ( _giggled_ ). "good things, I hope!"

Harry threw his head back in a charming laugh, placing a hand on Jay's back. "Of course, of course, I have very high expectations of you!"  
Louis squirmed. What the fresh dancing dicks was going on. He could name at least eighteen things wrong with the current situation, the main one being that Harry wasn't his boyfriend, he was his pupil. Who he occasionally hooked up with. But again, he wasn't his boyfriend. But Harry had introduced himself as his boyfriend. Which was wrong. False information, lies, deceit.

"Well, I'm very sorry to say I haven't heard a lot about you! Or, um, anything, for that matter." Her grin faltered and she turned towards Louis, a smile firmly placed on her face, but her eyes screaming with accusations and confusion. "Louis, why haven't I heard anything about Harry?"

"I've been super busy!" Louis laughed almost hysterically, flailing his hands around flamboyantly.

"Wow, hetero." Harry muttered, smirking. "Anyway, I'm really glad we've finally met! We've got, like, five hours until the wedding, so how about you and me go get a treatment?" Jay positively beamed, white teeth contrasting against tanned skin. "I seriously need a facial if I'm going to look good tonight, the sun is literally drying my skin out so much!"  
Jay responded with a delighted shriek of laughter and they slowly edged out of the room, Harry telling some joke.

"Did he actually make fun of me for being camp and then do that? Did he really?! I'm struggling, I'm really fucking struggling with that one." Louis cried after the door closed and he was left alone in silence.  
So Louis had said 'super' and done a bit of hand flailing, but there was Harry,  
living up to the gay stereotype whole heartedly and complaining about how 'the sun dried his skin out' then taking his mum out to a spa.  
He wasn't even sure how it happened, one minute Jay was there, giving Louis her undivided attention and then boom! Enter Harold.

He put the kettle down. "Bastard." He'd take a relaxing bath to sulk.

#

HARRY STYLES P.O.V.

"No, I noticed that too! He cleans my room, I don't know if I should be insulted or not!" Harry laughed, sipping on a complementary banana and strawberry smoothie he'd been given.  
Jay waved a freshly manicured hand in the air, dismissing the thought, her lips curving up at the sides ever so slightly, her movement paralysed by a hardening face mask.

"No, love, he did that all the time as a child, don't you worry!" She chimed. "He'll clean other people's houses no bother but when it comes to tidying his own room it's like bloody pulling teeth!"  
Harry and Johannah had taken Jay's car to the nearest spa, a quaint little place called Peppermint where they'd both ordered the whole deal; a full body massage, facial, face massage, manicure and a pedicure. They'd been chatting about everything, mainly Louis, and had gotten on like a house on fire, sharing a sense of humour, and Jay not being strong enough to resist young Harold's charm. Not many people were, it was the dimples, I swear.

Harry chuckled. "I guess he must tidy up before I go over, then!"  
Jay nodded, silenced by her smoothie.

"So tell me, Harry, what is it that you do then?" Oh, shit. Lying had never been one of Harry's strong points.

"I work in my father's business." He stated, voice gentle and relaxed from the thorough foot massage he was currently receiving. "Big oil company, it's good."  
Jay looked over at him wide eyed, the smoothie straw hanging from her bottom lip.

"Must be good money, you say your father owns the company?" Jay pretended not to be too interested, keeping her tone light.

"It's... I'm very comfortable." He settled with, not wanting to seem like he was showing off. He often struggled talking about money, not wanting anyone to hate him for having excessive amount when some people didn't have enough to even put food on the table.  
Jay nodded, before she leaned back, dropping the subject.

"I could just fall asleep." She murmured and Harry made a noise of agreement before 'Marimba' was blasting from his phone speakers, startling everyone in the room.

"Hi, Louis!"

"I've been thinking long and hard and I've decided that I'm going to have to cut your body up in order to sneak it back to Cheshire in your suitcase."

"Aw, love! You're so sweet." Harry giggled, despite Louis' deadpan voice.

"I'm serious, I'm going to murder you." Louis paused and the sound of water crackled down the line. "I'm pretty sure my mum's fallen in love with you."

Harry grinned deviously. "Absolutely, me and Jay have had a wooonderful time! Getting a facial and pedicure right now, I'm so relaxed. Wish you were here, babe." Harry did his best to sound down.

"I will cut your balls off with nail clippers."

"I love you too, Lou." He clenched his thighs together.

"I'll make your death look like an accident-"

"Flowers?! For me? Boo, you shouldn't have!"

"-I've seen every CSI episode ever, I can do that y'know, I can do that."

"Lou, I've only been gone for, like, an hour!" Jay gave Harry a fond look.

"Death is coming your way."

Louis hung up.

"Yeah, love you too, bye, honey, bye." Harry pretended to hang up. He won.

Jay put a hand over her heart, looking like she was tearing up slightly, blue eyes glazing over with a film of tears. "You two are so wonderful together. My baby's done well for himself, welcome to the family, Harry."

Harry mirrored her stance, looking overwhelmed and emotional. "Thank you so much, Jay, you don't know how much that meant to me." His voice wobbled, and he swallowed thickly, making it obvious he was struggling not to cry. His drama classes really had payed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated x


	8. Muderer's Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry attend the wedding in Doncaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK WE ALL UNDERSTAND BY NOW, THAT I TAKE A LONG TIME TO UPDATE.  
> I'M SORRY.  
> BUT NOW IT'S LIKE MIDNIGHT AND I'M SUPER TIRED BC IM WEAK BUT IM UPDATING BC I AM RIDICULOUSLY GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF THESE HITS, COMMENTS, KUDOS, ERTHANG. No, seriously, thank you so much, it's amazing! 293 kudos?! I'M SWEATING.  
> So, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it, comment and leave Kudos if you dooo.  
> -Sarah xx  
> P.S. Find me on tumblr at feeling-very-hemmotional   
> http://feeling-very-hemmotional.tumblr.com xxx

Louis decided he had two options.

He could kill Harry, which would probably end up in a life sentence imprisonment, or he could just let this one slide and let his mum continue to be as delighted as she was with Harry who was currently doing her hair for the wedding.  
She wasn't meant to be getting ready with them. But she was. Thanks, Harry.

"Oh, that's just stunning, Harry! You should be a professional hairdresser, that's amazing!" Jay sat in awe, staring at the loose curls that slowly weaved into a loose french pleat, a soft side fringe framing her face beautifully. "Louis, isn't this gorgeous?"  
Louis nodded, not looking over from where he was doing his own hair in the mirror.

"It's no biggie, Jay, you just pull it off perfectly! You have the bone structure for it." Harry spouted and Louis' scoffed silently to himself. What complete and utter nonsense.

"Louis, you look like a dad with that hair." Jay commented, looking over at how Louis had styled his hair that was in great need of a haircut, managing to make it look not only presentable, but incredibly stylish, too.

"Awh, you look gorgeous, my love!" Harry cooed, getting up from where he'd been doing Johannah's hair to go and kiss Louis on the cheek.

"Watch yourself." Louis muttered, only just loud enough for Harry to hear who smirked mischievously and sorted his suit out in the massive mirror, making sure he looked top notch. Prick.  
Louis wore a classic black suit with a crisp white shirt and baby blue tie with a matching silk pocket square. His shoes were the most expensive piece of clothing he'd ever bought, costing an eye-watering £450. They were plain black with a large white stripe lying horizontal across the toe of the shoe that spread backwards in a thin stripe round the sole.

"Right, we need to set off, is everyone ready?" Jay clapped, standing up with a large grin. Both boys nodded before grabbing phones, keys and other random items that absolutely weren't necessary.

#

"Do you, Jasmine Saffa Ali, take Iain Derek Macintosh to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Harry couldn't take his eyes off the minister.  
He was wearing a ginger toupee.  
With naturally brown hair round the edges.

"Does he know?" Harry whispered, staring at the man incredulously.

Louis swatted his arm, not facing away from the front. "Shh."  
It was slipping to the left. Harry could quite clearly see a sliver of baldness from where the toupee was falling off.

"He _has_ to know."

Louis stood on his foot, hard. "Harry, shut _up_!" He hissed, earning a glare from an elderly lady who pointedly turned around in her seat just to stare at them. Louis smiled apologetically before sending Harry a death glare.  
The light streamed in from the huge stained glass windows on either side of the church, sending a rainbow of colour upon the couple standing, hand in hand as they slipped rings on each others' fingers, unable to look happier. Harry was glad for them, honestly, but the ginger toupee was in a league of its own.

"It looks like he found a bit of roadkill and just put it on his head! That could be a very small fox!"  
Louis needed a drink.

#

Everyone was mingling in the manor that had been rented out for the after social, fairy lights twinkling in the dark.

"So how long have you two been together?" Louis gritted his teeth as Harry trilled out some bullshit answer to his Aunt Helen's question.

"About 3 months, wouldn't you say, Lou?" Harry turned to him, an innocent smile on his face.

"'Bout that." He grunted before excusing himself to go to the bar.  
The sea of people swarmed around him, pushing him in directions he didn't want to go until he miraculously found the huge mahogany bar where a young man was standing looking bored. Louis hopped up onto a stool and the bartender's face instantly lit up, pleased at the fact he now had someone to tend to and something to do.

"Hi! What can I get you?" His Australian accent was like music to Louis' ears, his dimples and wavy hair giving him a cutesy look. He was about 6 foot tall, dressed in a black shirt and tight trousers that Louis could tell would fit nicely round the bum as his swanky shiny, black shoes clicked against the tiles behind the bar.

"Something fruity, anything," He rubbed his face. "Just make sure it's strong."

"Sure thing!" The boy got to work mixing some brightly coloured drink. "What's got you so down in the dumps? It's a wedding, a time of joy and happiness!" He laughed, an adorable little giggle.

Louis ran his fingers through is perfect hair and loosened his tie that felt like it was cutting his air off. "Just someone being annoying, is all."  
The boy nodded, coating the rim of the cup in sugar.

"Know the feeling, bro." He nodded. "My mate's been doing my nut in recently. I'm Ashton, by the way!"

"Louis." He nodded, accepting the green drink Ashton placed in front of him. He took a sip, delighted to find the taste of peaches and bananas filling his mouth. "My friend's decided to tell people that we're more than just friends in order to fucking torture me." He groaned. He knew Harry was just being a dick but honestly, who would think having a fake boyfriend would be this exhausting?! People constantly cooing over you and asking you personal questions. One woman who, in all fairness, had been absolutely sloshed had even asked them who topped in the bedroom. Harry had merely laughed charmingly and sent her a knowing wink to which she giggled ridiculously at and stumbled off, proceeding to vomit in a bush. His grandma could be a shambles at times.

"Sounds a pain." Ashton nodded, leaning on the bar. "Nothing alcohol can't help, my friend. I can promise you that."  
Louis laughed and drained his drink before setting in back on the wooden surface. Ashton went straight back to work mixing Louis up another cocktail which resulted in a garish pink liquid in a tall, curvaceous glass, a silly blue umbrella placed alongside a cherry.

"I feel incredibly manly right now." Louis commented, taking a sip. Watermelon. It's a yes from him.

Ashton giggled. "You look it." Louis pretended to swoosh his hair back dramatically before taking a very flamboyant sip, turning Ashton's giggling into outright cackling. "So tell me about yourself, Louis. What's a true wedding without getting drunk and getting to know the sultry bartender?" He attempted to give a mysterious glare into the distance.

"You look constipated."

"Aw, man. Must be why girls seem put off by that look, would make a helluva lot of sense."

"Idiot." Louis laughed. "Well, in all honestly, there isn't much to tell. I'm Louis, I'm 26, I spent unhealthy amounts of time watching Modern Family on Netflix and I'm a geography teacher in Cheshire. One of my favourite past times is being in a secret hook-up-thing with one of my upper sixth form students." He sipped his drink. "Your turn."

"Is that the one giving you grief tonight?" Louis nodded. "Sucks, bro. I was sure my sixth form music teacher was into me until I made a subtle move and she looked as if I'd just kicked a puppy. Appalled, she was! Anyway, I'm Ashton, I'm 20, I spend my time either at work or partying with my dicks of friends, Luke, Cal and Mikey. They're all at uni down in London, so I'm kinda lonely up here. Not much to do." The smile never left his face, no matter how sad his words were.

"Aw pal, that sucks! You not met anyone else around here?" Louis asked, beginning to feel a buzz from his drinks.  
Ashton shrugged, pulling a few pints for a group of older men, sliding them across the bar with a friendly smile.

"Met this girl. She's lovely, but she's not from around here." He looked slightly crestfallen but shrugged it off, his usual smile back on his face, dimples appearing full force. "She lives down in London, called Gemma. She's bloody beautiful. We're kinda keeping things on the down low, she's not told her family about me yet so that kinda sucks. Shame I don't get to see her more but I'm down to visit this weekend!" He seemed as excited as a puppy given a new toy, and Louis couldn't help but smile along with him, forgetting some of his own stresses.

"That's great! So's this drink, bee tee dubbs." Louis' voice had taken on a barely noticeable slur.

"Bee tee dubbs?" Ashton quirked an eyebrow, already preparing the tipsy man's next drink.

"Yes," Louis nodded. "bee tee dubbs." He giggled. "You know how you shorted 'by the way' on the internet? Well that's how you say it out loud." Hiccup. "I'm hip."  
Ashton laughed so hard he snorted, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, green eyes wide with embarrassment.

"I think you saying the word 'hip', instantly makes you not 'hip'."

"You just said it! You're not hip either. You're twenty years old and you aren't hip, how do you feel about that? I'd feel ashamed if I were you." Okay, so Louis was a massive lightweight. The world was suddenly hilarious.

"I bet you weren't hip when you were my age." Ashton turned his nose up jokingly, pushing Louis' new drink towards him and taking his now empty glass away.

" _Excuse you,_ " Louis slurred more noticeably now. "I was Mr Hippy Hip Hipmeister and I'm personally offended that you'd think otherwise."  
Just as Ashton was about to reply, a large hand was being rubbed over Louis' shoulder and Harry plopped himself down beside Louis, leaning comfortably onto the bar.

"Hello." He grinned lazily, his face so cocky and smug that Louis wanted to slam it down onto the wooden surface.

"What?" Louis grumbled, busying himself with his drink, his mood taking a massive downward spiral.

"Babe, don't be like that! We're at a wedding, you're supposed to be having fun." He winked, making Louis' mouth dry up.

"I would be if you weren't making my life difficult, pesky teenager." Louis whined, pouting.  
Ashton let out a little sound of realisation as he looked at Harry before looking back to Louis.

"This Harry?" Harry took it upon himself to reply to the Aussie.

"Yup, that's me. Harry Styles, nice to meet you." He leaned over and shook Ashton's hand who stared at him with a huge, dopey grin.  
Harry looked so good it was almost devastating. He was just so slick, powerful looking which was turning Louis on so much it was almost unbearable. He looked so dominant, and was acting so dominant that night that Louis could have cried, he could take good care of the older lad if he wanted to.

"Ashton Irwin. Already heard storied about you, you sound like trouble to me!" he chuckled. "Fancy a drink?"

"Glass of Pino Grigo if you have it, please. And Me? Trouble? Surely not, I'm lovely to Louis!" Harry laughed, patting the smaller man on the back before rubbing it soothingly to show he was just joking about.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Ashton poured the small bottle of white wine into a wine glass before placing in front of Harry with a smile.

"Thank you. But I actually came to ask Louis if he fancied a walk around the manor with me? This place is huge and begging to be explored!" Harry's glassy eyes twinkled in the reflection of the fairy lights as he stood, offering one hand to Louis and holding his wine in the other, the absolute image of class and sophistication, his champagne coloured scarf draped over one shoulder. Louis threw Ashton a look of despair and Ashton returned one of amusement before the Doncaster lad took Harry's hand and stumbled to his unsteady feet.

"C'mon. Nice meeting you, Ashton. I'm sure we'll be back soon." Harry threw him a charming grin, making Louis tighten his grip on his hand, an unnecessary streak of jealousy running through him even though he knew Ashton was straight and taken.  
The two men walked out the hall's doors placed to the right corner of the room and into a quieter hallway, following it along until they reached the grand staircase. The stairs were cream marble, the banisters a reddish glossy wood, the stairs curving up and splitting into three, one side going right, one carrying on straight and the other left.

"Which direction?" Louis asked once they got to the split, sipping his appletini delicately, looking over the rim of the glass and up to Harry who stood with a cool look on his face.

"Left." He decided though he literally had no idea where that would take them. The place must have been 15,000 square feet at the absolute minimum, but Jasmine's father was an oil millionaire and could afford it, anything his little princess wanted. Louis laughed silently to himself; Princess Jasmine. "This looks like my dad's place out in Florida." Harry commented, looking at the impressive building.

"Phht, basic." Louis scoffed. "My nan has a 2 bedroom council house here in Donny, beat that."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Don't think I could. Would probably be nicer than my dad's place, it's too big."

"Nah, Nan's place smells of mothballs and dust. Not the nicest." Louis laughed, glad that they'd reached the end of the stairs and were now onto flat ground; he was starting to become short on breath, though he would blame it on non-existent asthma until the day he was put to rest in his coffin.  
The hallway they ended up facing was dark, the light from the stairs slowly trailing out the further along you got until it was eventually a dark abyss staring back at you enticing you with shadowy fingers.

"There could be a murderer just down out of sight and we wouldn't know about it." Louis stated as the two boys stood and stared, neither of them willing to admit they they were ever so slightly (massively) afraid to venture into the darkness. "We wouldn't know about it until he'd stabbed you."

"Why me?"

"I'm too pretty."

"I see, yes."

Pause.

"We really shouldn't go down there."

"I agree."

"That's a stupid idea- to go down there."

"I agree."

"If we were to go down there, however, we'd end up getting lost-"

"Absolutely."

"-or killed-"

"It's always a possibility."

"-Or we could find our own mangled corpses and be trapped in a time cycle that we would have to break-"

"There's first time for everything."

"-and that wouldn't really be fun but let's go down anyway."

So the two boys began to walk down the hallway, darkness slowly eating them up until "Harry?"

"Yes, Louis?"

"I can't see."

"That's what happens when it's dark, Louis." Louis was appalled.

"Don't get rude."

"Sorry." Harry paused. "Why are we whispering?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like if we were to speak normally then the murderers lurking in the building would be alerted of our position and would kill us."

Harry felt Louis grab for his hand, the smaller man seeking reassurance in his drunken and vulnerable state. Harry gladly accepted it, Louis' warmth comforting in such a situation as they were in.

"I feel a door knob!" Louis suddenly squeaked. "There'll be a light switch, so we shall go forth and enter!" Louis did his best impression of a knight before he fiddled around until the door was creaking open, the sound ear-splittingly loud in the deathly quietness. He flung his hand onto the wall by the door until suddenly, the room was bathed in a dim light that was no stronger than a candle's.  
They both blinked, squinting at the sudden burn to their retinas as they took in the room in front of them.

"What a _marvellous_ coincidence." Harry smirked before taking a sip of his wine, eying up the huge, luxurious bed in the corner of the room. "And what a brilliant thing that this door has a lock."

"Are you going to kill me." Louis turned around to stare at Harry. He said the question more like a statement, sounding mildly exasperated at Harry's decision to murder him. Harry looked at Louis with a questioning frown on his face. They stared at each other for a while before Harry eventually asked.

"Where the fuck did that come from? I was thinking more along the lines of sex but fucking no, I'm clearly going to kill you." Harry was violently sarcastic, though thoroughly amused at just how accepting the boy had sounded with his fate.

"Aha, sex. Sex is good. I can do the sex. I have done the sex many times befor-" Harry strode over to Louis before he could jabber on uselessly anymore and covered his mouth with his own.  
Louis let out a muffled squeak of surprise but decided that he was probably more content with Harry kissing him that killing him and gave in, placing his glass down alongside Harry's on a cabinet placed beside them.  
Harry kicked the door shut with his foot, lips never breaking from Louis' as he walked them backwards until the back of Louis' legs buckled at the side of the bed, sending the two lads down on top of each other.

"What do you want me to do, babe?" Harry mumbled against Louis' throat as he dipped his head down and sucked an angry purple mark there, leaving Louis gasping, a light moan falling from his lips.

"Please- _fuck_ \- Harry, God!" Louis babbled, Harry's lips on his neck making his head spin. He'd always had an unbelievably sensitive neck, and neck kisses were his all time biggest turn on. He figured he could probably come just from someone ravaging him there, leaving him panting and breathless.

"Please what?" Harry asked, biting down on Louis' neck, making the man cry out before Harry soothed it with his velvet tongue.

"Want you t-to fuck me, God, please, Harry, need you so much!" Louis cried fingers blindly tugging off Harry's tuxedo jacket, unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt and tugging it off so that Harry was left shirtless, body highlighted and outlined by the faded light.

"Don't have any lube, Louis. 'M not fucking you dry." He said firmly, making Louis sob out at the thought of not having Harry inside him, filling him up until he felt so impossibly full that he couldn't take any more.

"Something, Haz, just do something!" Louis squirmed as Harry panted down on his throat, both boys unbelievably turned on by the other.  
Harry's never seen Louis this desperate or needy and quite frankly, it made Harry want to destroy him. Louis whined when Harry froze, suddenly struck with a perfect idea.

"Get on your hands and knees, babe." Harry pushed himself up off Louis and walked over to the door, locking it, before slowly walking back, watching as Louis shaking turned over, his arms shaking as he tried to support himself. He already looked wrecked, and Harry couldn't wait to see what he looked like when he was done with him.  
Harry crawled onto the bed and leaned back on his heels as he tugged Louis' unbearably tight trousers down along with his black Emporio Armani boxers, revealing Louis' perfect arse.

"So pretty." Harry murmured, running his hands all over his blisteringly hot skin as the smaller lad quietly whimpered to himself, burying his face into his now bent arms.  
Harry pressed a kiss to his arse cheek, repeated little butterfly kisses, each one edging closer and closer to Louis' hole, until finally his lips were pressing gently against Louis, the older boy choking on his breath as Harry teased with kitten licks around the rim.

"Harry- ugh- stop f-fucking, shit, teasing me! Oh my God..." He sobbed, body jerking when Harry finally flattened his tongue against him and went in for it.  
He pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, repeatedly thrusting in and out until Louis was an absolute quivering mess, sweat beginning to pool in the arch of his back. He could feel Louis' body shaking, his thighs tensing up, relaxing, tensing again, as he made breathy little 'ah, ah, fuck, ah's with each firm swipe of Harry's tongue, like each sound was being ripped out of him before he was even finished with the last one.

"You can tough yourself..." Harry mumbled, before nibbling lightly on Louis' puffy rim, making hip jerk his hips accidentally, searching for any kind of friction.  
Louis shook his head into his arm, chest heaving.

"Need both arm-ms to h-holy shit-hold myself up." He explained, voice cracking on every word he spoke.  
Harry understood, but also understood that by now Louis would be craving more, something, anything at all so he reached a finger round to Louis' mouth, tracing a large circle against the puckered skin.

"Suck." Harry commanded, and Louis looked up from his bleary little nest he'd snuggled into his elbow only to be confronted with Harry's finger waved in his face.  
But Louis did as he was told and took Harry's long finger into his mouth, sucking on it sloppily seeing as he couldn't concentrate, not while Harry was reigning sharp licks all around his rim, making him tear up with frustration and pleasure.  
Harry drew his hand back and pressed his finger against Louis' slightly opened hole, not feeling much resistance as Louis took him in easily, an obscene moan leaving the older man's lips, his hair fallen down ad sticking to his forehead.

"Harry, 'm gunna come!" He suddenly cried, just as Harry found that familiar bundle of nerves, using it to his advantage. He licked around Louis' hole whilst pushing up against his prostate repeatedly, and seconds later, Louis was coming onto the bedsheets, almost screaming out Harry's name, sounding so absolutely broken that it made Harry's dick throb as he quickly pulled down his own trousers and tugged himself off, spilling his seed into his fist with a choked gasp.

Both boys lay there panting, Louis' cheeks flushed into an attractive shade of beet red, lips swollen from being bitten so much with his eyes wide and ridiculously glassy.  
He looked so young and vulnerable that Harry couldn't help but lean closer and kiss him, a sweet, gently peck before they cleaned themselves up.

#

"Congratulations Jasmine, congratulations Iain!" Louis trilled, hugging both parties dressed to the nines in silk and lace and beauty.  
Jasmine smiled, holding onto her new husbands hand almost as tightly as Louis held onto Harry's. No, really, he was holding on tight. It was starting to cut off the blood flow to his fingers.

"Thanks, Louis, darling. Awfully kind." Jasmine's upper class accent came softly, a smile on her red painted lips as she placed an open hand on Iain's chest.  
Jasmine looked stunning, her lacy, pure white dress cascading down her slim figure, pooling in ripples of silk that trailed so gracefully behind her as she walked. Her black hair was curled to perfection, falling down her back as it reflected the light, a healthy shine absorbing the starlight that beamed down in the summer night's sky. A red bindi was placed in between her eyebrows, looking like a ruby against her brown skin, a trait from her Indian mother who was over in a corner somewhere beaming with pride for her angel of a daughter.  
Beside her, was Iain. He was an average looking bloke, his cheeks ruddy and red, a loud laugh never more than a second from his jolly face as his brown eyes twinkled with mischief and humour. Jasmine could have done a lot better than Iain, the man had punched above his weight, but that was what made them so beautiful, so genuine. The two loved each other, unaffected by looks and blinded by love.  
Harry wanted that.  
He wanted someone to look up at him like he was the only thing holding them down on earth, the only thing keeping their hearts beating. He wanted to lie down with that person at night, gazing up at the sky and renaming the stars to fit what they wanted them to be, whatever they wanted them to be as the electricity crackled between them from gentle caresses.  
But, he was currently stuck with Louis who was absolutely drunk out of his mind and had already vomited over the balcony that was decorated with twinkling fairy lights. He'd looked totally dishevelled from their earlier activities and proceeding to come back down and get even more disgustingly drunk seriously had not helped in the slightest.

"No, y-you look sooooo gorgeous, Jasmine." He slurred, a dopey smile on his face. "Iain, you look liiiike David Beckham, you a-actually do!"  
Iain laughed and Jasmine smiled, fondly looking at how loveable he was.

"Absolutely." Harry chimed, laughing lightly. The couple exchanged their last few words before mingling with other guests, disappearing into the crowd of people moving drunkenly but all having a blast.  
Louis turned to Harry, a smile still plastered across his face as he reached a shaky hand up to brush a lock of curls out of the younger boy's eye.

"Y'know," he started. "I believe that it w-would be tooootally appro-ropriate for you to suck me off in a coat cupboard somewheerree."  
Harry gave him a incredulous look.

"You think I'm gonna kneel down and be in the line of fire when you next empty the contents of your stomach?" He asked, unimpressed. "No, you can suck me off, thanks very much."  
Louis grabbed Harry's shoulder to try and stop himself falling down to his left, the world swaying, the scenery being manipulated by his woozy mind.  
Harry looked at him, unimpressed.

"You know I will, baby." Harry continued to look unimpressed with a slight undertone of nauseous.

"Please, please, please never say 'baby' again, ever, in your entire life that may be cut short if you say it again." He ordered, voice monotonous. Louis let out a whine and pouted, ruffling his hair up with one uncoordinated hand.

"I can p-pull it off. I can aacctually pull anything off because I'm- like, I'm fabulous."  
He then proceeded to bend over and throw up on his own shoes.

#

"'m gunna die."

"No you aren't, calm down and crank the window down."

"Harry pull over."

"Harry pull over or I swear to god I'll fail you on every single test."

"HARRY I'M GONNA BE EMPTYING THE CONTENTS OF MY STOMACH RIGHT WHERE I SIT IN A MATTER OF SECONDS IF YOU DON'T PULL OVER."

Harry pulled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? I'll reply and also hug you for 18 years.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

YOOOOO OKAY I JUST REMEMBERED I EVEN HAD THIS FANFIC

I LITERALLY HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MARCH IM SO FUCKING SORRY 

BUT ALL OF THAT IS ABOUT TO CHANGE BC I'M ACTUALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER  
YOU GUYS HAVE PROBABLY ALL LOST INTEREST  
IM SKRRYY

No seriously i feel awful.  
I love you all, more Harry and Louis hopefully coming later on today.

-Sarah xx


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers were never Louis' favourite thing.  
> Harry thinks he might, ever so slightly, be able to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short, but at least it's something.  
> Thank you all for being so patient and waiting, lots of love. x

Louis groaned.  
The burning of sunlight against his retinas set off a pounding headache and the familiar churning feeling in his stomach which could only mean one thing; Hangover.

"Louis! You're awake, my daarling." Harry purred from the table over by the balcony, buttering himself a crumpet and taking a sip of the steaming tea that filled his cup.  
What the bloody hell was Harry doing looking so chipper when Louis was dying over here; literally dying, he was sure of it.

"I want the lining of my coffin to be Burberry." He croaked, rolling over onto his back, his legs getting tangled in the thin white bedsheets that clung to his sweaty body.  
Louis wondered how he'd gone from 'I'm not going to get drunk' to throwing up at the side of the road and having to be carried back into the hotel by a certain annoyingly bright 17 year old who was now walking over to Louis, a bitten-into crumpet in his hand.   
He was wearing skinny jeans and a white teeshirt that showed off his collar bones, and my God, if Louis wasn't envious over how well and rested Harry looked then his last name wasn't Tomlinson.

"Shall I help you to the shower? Honestly, mate, you're looking in need of one." Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief and Louis couldn't help but let out a long moan of annoyance and fondness.

"F'ckoff." He paused. "But yeah, actually. I want a cold shower."  
Harry chuckled lightly, and hoisted the smaller man up into his arms, holding him bridal style as they bumbled through into the En Suite bathroom that was bigger than the size of Louis' bedroom back in his flat, there was a chandelier for Christ's sake. That's just so unnecessary.

Placing Louis down on the edge of the huge bathtub in the corner, the curly haired lad walked over to the shower, staring at the millions of buttons and dials for a while before deciding which ones to press in order to turn the damn thing on. He guessed correctly though, and soon a steady waterfall of water was trickling out of the massive shower head, looking obscenely inviting to Louis' groggy mind.

"Right, gimme a shout if you need something. I'll be waiting with a glass of water and paracetamol with your name on it." He winked. "Have fuuun!" And with that, Harry left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Louis sighed and stripped off his boxers before stepping into the cool water, cringing slightly at the low temperature but quickly getting used to it and relaxing. He washed his face and hair, opening his mouth to the water to try and rinse the taste of rotten grapes out of his mouth to no avail and then started to scrub the grime and vomit??-Louis wasn't exactly sure- off of his body.   
All he knew is that he was in an absolute state and was embarrassed out of his mind. Fuck sake.

It just wasn't fair that he looked so rough and Harry Fucking Styles was out there looking like some character designed to be the absolute image of perfection. Louis decided that there wasn't a god.

"Harold?" Louis called out once he was stepping out of the shower and slinging a toothbrush into his mouth, washing away the final evidence of the night before. Well, not the absolute final, the headache and slight nausea was enough to keep his foolish antics engrained pretty firmly in his weary mind.

The door opened, reaving said Harry. "Uh huh?" There was a small frown set into his features which made the Doncaster lad's stomach sink slightly, which was absolutely ridiculous because Louis shouldn't be so affected by little things about Harry, they were just mates. Who sometimes fucked. And were each others' dates to weddings. Louis was sure that that's normal.

"Can you make the paracetamol double please? I'm a fucking idiot." Harry's face fell even further when he realised that's all Louis wanted.   
What had gotten into him? Why was he acting all wounded? Ah well, Louis thought, He'll get over whatever it is soon.

"Yeah, sure."   
Fuck it, Louis wasn't gonna wait for Harry to get over it, he decided he would ask whats wrong and stick his nose into other people's business, something he had a true knack for; honestly, it was almost a certifiable skill.

"You alright, Mr Styles?" Louis spat the foam into the sink and rinsed his mouth out with some mouthwash that was so minty that it was actually somehow spicy, making his blue eyes fill up with tears. "Bloody Listerine." he mumbled, putting the bottle of green liquid back under the sink.

"Yeah..." He paused. "Well actually, a little bit no."

"A little bit no?"

"A somewhat little bit no, yeah." He chewed on his lip, making it even pinker that it was before (Which if anyone wasn't sure about, is ridiculously pink. Harry would b the death of him, Louis was sure).

"What's up, buttercup?" Louis flashed him a cheeky wee smile that Harry weakly returned, stepping out the way of the door so that Louis could get back through into the main bedroom and dress himself in an attempt to get back to his usual attractive state. Somehow he felt that wasn't really going to happen today.

"Well you saying that has just made everything in the world worse, I think a war has started over in Canada because of that. Canada, Louis. They fight over nothing. That's how bad that was." Harry chuckled, clearly amusing himself greatly. Louis gave him a pointed look. "No, but I was just wondering if you're gonna be okay to drive us back today? Like, you had a fucktonne to drink and it'll still be in your system."

"Harry, you can drive."  
The frown returned to his face as he fiddled with his fingers, fidgeting in a way that showed how uncomfortable he was.

"Not on main roads, I freak out, dear Christ and all his disciples no. Not a bloody chance." Harry shook his head.

Louis grinned. "Ah well," He started, pulling on a pair of American Eagle white boxers. "we might just have to stay a little bit later. What a shame."

Harry blushed and smacked Louis' shoulder before walking to pick up the water and pain killers and bringing them to the older lad who was currently trying to tug a pair of jeans onto his legs, taking time and effort to roll up the ankles just perfectly.  
"Thanks, love." Louis smiled gratefully as he took the medicine from Harry, swallowing down the pills with a grimace and chugging the rest of the water. "My God I needed that!"

Harry took a step towards Louis, all traces of frowns gone, the expression replaced by a small smile that played around his perfectly large mouth. Louis felt like he might need more water if Harry kept that look up for any longer.

"Louis, I read somewhere that sex is actually really good for helping headaches..." He dropped eye contact with Louis and innocently looked about the room, as if the conversation was of no great importance to him.

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Harry took another step forward so that his body was pressed up against Louis' and dipped his head down to whisper, his lips brushing the shell of Louis' ear. "Lou, I want you you to fuck me."  
Louis felt his stomach flip like a star gymnast and his heartbeat speed up at a worryingly fast pace. Damn Harry Styles and the effect the had on Louis. He was a grown man for God's sake. He should simply tell Harry 'no' and that they needed to pack if they were going to be leaving later.  
So Louis did the only sensible thing and pulled Harry's head away from where he was biting his ear lobe and kiss him hard on the mouth, his only intention to bruise those pretty pink lips of his as a mark that he'd been there.  
Harry made a small pleased sound into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and dragging them towards the bed which they fell onto, Louis dominantly straddling him, grinding his hips down ever so lightly, just enough so that Harry felt it but not enough for it to relieve any pressure, just build it.

"Louuu," Harry whined as Louis went to mark his neck with love bites and kisses, something that made Harry see stars. "don't tease- ah shit- don't tease me. I need you."  
Louis smirked against his neck, biting it gently before soothing it with a flick of his tongue and a small peppering of kisses. He decided to give Harry what he wanted though and grinded down properly onto him, a gasp leaving Harry's lips as he threw his head back in bliss, hands tightening on Louis' hips probably leaving bruises to blossom under the delicate tanned skin like ink hitting water.  
Through a tangle of tongues and limbs, they both tugged and tore at each other's clothes until they were flesh to flesh, their slick bodies moving perfectly against the other.

"I need to go get a condom and that, babe, I won't be a minute." Louis said as he quickly kissed Harry's lips and hopped off and over to his suitcase, leaving Harry whining at the loss of contact and heat. But sure enough Louis was quick in his work, his hard on almost enough to drive him to beat the speed of Usain Bolt and before 10 seconds had passed, he was back on top of Harry, their lips reconnecting as Harry put a hand on the back of Louis' neck and pulled him even deeper into the kiss, sliding his tongue past the older man's lips, tracing it along his teeth almost as if to memorise every ridge and dip. 

"Want me to get you nice and ready for my cock?" Louis whispered once he'd pulled away from Harry's lips, pressing their foreheads together as they panted, breathing in each other's air.

"Please, Lou, hurry up." Harry begged, a small pout on his face that Louis kissed away before rolling off Harry and tugging him onto his side so that they were both lying face to face, chest to chest.  
Louis wondered how the hell he'd gotten so fucking lucky. Here he was, a 26 year old teacher from Doncaster lying with an insanely rich and beautiful boy begging for Louis to touch him, to fuck him, to just do anything because Harry couldn't handle how much he wanted the older man. Maybe there was a God after all.  
Louis reached out and wiped Harry's sweaty curls from his face, the student's face flushed, his lips bruised and his pupils dilated, all creating a picture of sinful beauty that Louis couldn't help but kiss, biting Harry's lip as he pulled away and hoisted Harry's leg up over his hip in order to get access to where he wanted to be.

"Louis, I'm going insane here, fucking hurry up!" He cried, wrapping a hand around himself to relieve some pressure building up in his cock and slowly jerking himself off.   
Louis smirked but uncapped the lube bottle he's gone and gotten, drizzling some on his fingers and waiting until it had warmed up a bit before he reached down, ghosting a finger over Harry's tight hole, the ring of muscle tensing before quickly relaxing as Louis pressed the tip of his finger in, Harry taking him in like an absolute champ until Louis was past the first knuckle, pretty much no resistance from Harry.

"Shit, forgot how good your fingers feel, Lou." Harry panted, a light pink flush starting to blossom on his chest, so affected even from just one of Louis' small fingers. But the man knew how to use them, he'd had a lot of practice in his slutty university years. "Another." He demanded.  
Louis slipped another finger in, giving Harry a few seconds to adjust before he started working them in and out, watching as Harry's breathing got more and more laboured, his mouth falling open as his brow furrowed in pleasure. Louis used his other hand to take Harrys hand off of his cock, not wanting the younger boy to come before Louis had even got inside him. Harry whined at loss on contact but started moving his hips back to meet the thrusts of Louis' fingers, willing him to get deeper inside of him, to hit that special spot that drove him off the edge.  
Louis wondered if it was normal to feel so aroused at the feeling of fingering someone; probably not, but Harry's walls were softer than velvet and so warm and tight that it made Louis' head spin, he was just too fucking gorgeous for his own good. And also the fact that Harry was so eager, well that would be enough to give anyone brain aneurisms, Jesus Christ was it ever. 

"Louis, another, please." Harry asked politely, his voice shaking and cracking on every word he spoke through those swollen lips of his.  
The slight whimper Harry made when Louis pulled his fingers out to coat them in more lube went straight to Louis' dick, he couldn't wait to bury himself inside of him and take him apart layer by layer until he was sweating and writhing and crying in pleasure, tears sticking his long, black eyelashes together.  
Louis slowly slid three fingers back into Harry, carefully studying his face, pausing for a few seconds of he showed any signs of discomfort at all. Soon enough though, Louis was working harry over with three fingers, Harry letting out broken moans now every time Louis curved his fingers to hit that bundle of nerves bang on, massaging over it for a few seconds at a time.

"Lou, 'm gonna come if you d-don't stop that." Harry moaned out, his face the epitome of bliss, his eyes glassy and his cheeks pink as cotton candy. Well, they couldn't have that so Louis removed his fingers and reached over for the condom, giving Harry a minute to calm down and come back down from the edge of his orgasm, the sound of him panting and the condom wrapper tearing the only sounds filling the room. Louis rolled it down onto his length, giving himself a few quick tugs to make sure he was fully hard, and then drizzled some lube onto himself, making sure he was fully covered in it before he turned to Harry.

"How do you want it?" He asked, kissing his cheek, jaw and then lips.

Harry didn't hesitate before answering. "Wanna ride you."  
Louis swallowed.  
Death is coming, he was sure of it.  
But, naturally, he didn't argue, instead just lay back, dragging Harry up to sit on his thighs, letting the green eyed boy do all the work from here on in.  
Harry let out a huff of breath, calming and relaxing himself before he raised himself above Louis' cock, positioning it at his hole before he slowly started to sink down, eyebrows scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and pain but he didn't stop, just breathed deeply and evenly, determination on his face.  
Louis was quite sure he wouldn't make it out of this encounter alive.

"You good?" Louis asked, waiting for Harry to nod before he thrust his hips up slightly, eliciting a broken moan from the boy above him.

"Heyyy." Harry frowned. "I'm the one meant to be making you feel good here. Lie back and enjoy the show!" He laughed, but the sound got caught in his throat when he shifted his hips, clearly already found his prostate.   
Harry rested his hands on Louis' chest, using it as support and started to lift himself up, then fall back down onto Louis' cock, bottoming out and making them both moan, Louis shutting his eyes and furrowing his brows together at how fucking good Harry felt around him.

"Fuck, Haz, you're so tight." He moaned, placing his hands on Harry's hips to keep the younger boy balanced as he lazily rode his dick, a light sheen of sweat becoming visible on his hairless chest.

"You're so big." Harry returned the compliment and dipped down to plant a kiss on Louis' lips, never stopping the motion of his hips that he'd mastered down to a fine art, clenching his muscles around Louis at all the right moment and making him suck in sharp breaths through his gritted teeth, his fringe starting to stick to his forehead.   
Guess they were gonna have to shower again.  
As Harry started to pant a little harder, his thighs tiring, Louis decided to do the decent thing and help him out, holding the younger boy in place as he started to thrust up fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin the only thing competing with Harry's moans that were ever increasing in volume and pitch, his mouth fallen open as if he'd tried to say something and had it ripped off the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck! Louis, right there oh my God, right there, yesyesyesyesyes-" Harry chanted, before his eyes went wide and he was coming untouched all over Louis' chest, his moans and curses so loud Louis was genuinely worried that the people in the neighbouring rooms would hear and complain to reception.  
It only took a few more thrusts for Louis himself to be coming, a long groan emitting from him as he filled up the condom.  
They sat, panting for a while, each trying to catch their breaths and kiss each other at the same time which honestly wasn't a great plan as they ended up just breathing into each other's mouthes really. Not all that hot.

"Yeah, my headache's pretty much gone!" Louis laughed as he pulled out of Harry with a sharp hiss, tugging the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the bin by the table. "Fuck, Harry, you're amazing. Honestly, you're bloody brilliant."

Harry grinned like a Cheshire Cat, his green eyes sparkling. "Why thank you, Louis dearest. You're a bit better than average yourself." He winked, kissed Louis and rolled onto his back, clasping his hands and resting them on his stomach, closing his eyes with a content smile on his face.

Louis studied Harry for a while, a comfortable silence filling the air as the warm summer sun shone into their room, the glass window pane refracting the light into a mesmerising show of rainbow, the extraordinary colours mimicking the ones in Harry's eyes.  
"Your lips are gorgeous..." Louis murmured. "Their shape is perfect."

Harry's smile grew wider. "The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrites history." he paused. "Oscar Wilde."

Louis let out a light laugh and shook his head slightly, letting himself fall back onto the pillow. "Bloody rich people. Quoting Oscar Wilde when someone pays them a simple compliment."

"Wilde always makes everything seem so beautiful. I felt it was appropriate." 

"You're beautiful."

"To define is to limit."

"Wilde again?"

"Who else?"

Louis reckoned he might fall asleep, a post-sex haze dulling his senses and clouding his head.

"You're silly." Louis breathed, eyes slipping shut as he snuggled down into the bed. 

Eventually, after a short while, they ended up asleep in each other's arms.  
Getting home could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave Kudos? I'll reply and cuddle the sHIT out of you. Sarah x


End file.
